


Digital Love

by bunnyrobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Androids, Body Modification, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyrobot/pseuds/bunnyrobot
Summary: Due to his expertise, Percy lands a project working on a seemingly corrupted military droid. He ends up landing much more than that.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Perceptor
Comments: 62
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a “Humanformers” Alternate Universe in a futuristic setting, where androids and drones are integrated into many parts of society. It’s been adapted from a sprawling RP with Phasesixer on tumblr. Most characters you’ll see are human, and as such go by alternate names, but I think you’ll be able to pick up the who’s who and what’s what. I'll add extra tags as it's necessary/appropriate.
> 
> With that said:
> 
> Hideki Motosuwa, eat your heart out.

Percy dug through the metal cart before him, picking through specialized tools and scalpels of various sizes. Pushing off the floor with his feet, he coasted his chair over to a desk, tapping away on a keyboard and scrutinizing the status information flashing in glowing neon script across the monitors. Across from the desk and secured to a workbench table was a pale warframe android, scratched and beat up. He was still, save for brilliant blue eyes that followed the scientist’s movements about the room.

The android had been delivered to Percy’s home laboratory earlier in the afternoon, accompanied by an enormous military vehicle and an entourage of soldiers, human and droid alike. Some strange glitch had caused the warframe, now in his care, to halt all combat routines and refuse to follow orders from his unit. It was unheard of in this day and age, but not impossible. It was also a little unconventional to be working from home like this, but you didn’t argue with the highly decorated higher-ups. 

There may have been some red tape working for the government, but having the opportunity and access to these kinds of projects was invaluable and wholly why he took this job in the first place. It also didn’t hurt that this particular assignment was right in his wheelhouse—coding and droid development were his favorite and areas of expertise. Once they caught word, his colleagues would be jealous beyond belief to know just what he was currently running diagnostics on. He would bet decent money that Brian had found out and was already complaining to anyone who’d listen about how _Percy always gets the fun projects._

“Permission to speak, Mr. Percival?” 

The warframe’s tone sounded a little bored. Percy didn’t look away from the monitors.

“Permission granted.” Percy frowned and didn’t bother to correct the android over his title, instead finding a large section of code containing countless error messages angrily blaring from the screen, which was highly more irritating. _This was going to be a lot of work._

“Is this going to take much longer? They’re going to need me back soon.” the android continued.

Percy couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Who on earth programmed this warframe to be impatient? 

“Have you run a self diagnostic?”

A very long pause followed the query. The android’s gaze traveled to the ceiling before opening his mouth again.

“I’ve tried but…”

“Who are you worried about getting back to? The government?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“The people in the field. They _need_ me.” the android’s tone was strangely insistent.

Percy simply tutted and pushed the metal cart closer to where the android lay, strapped to the improvised examination table.

“You're only going to be useful to _me_ for awhile, I’m afraid.”

“So I’ll only be here for a few days then?” he queried.

“We'll see.” he set his tools out evenly spaced on a plastic tray. Hesitating, he focused on a neutral spot on his shoulder, where a small dent marred the glossy white plating.

“Ah, they didn't include your call name, just the serial number...tell me, what's the last thing you can remember?”

“They called me Deadlock but I...never mind.” the droid shifted a little in his bindings, his blank face betraying his discomfort. “I remember being attacked head on and freezing.”

“Does anything hurt?” he frowned.

“Not at the moment, my joints are just stiff.”

“Are you alright if I touch?” he pointed at Deadlock’s arm. “It looks like your skin is coming detached from the armor plate mesh.”

“Of course.”

The scientist reached out and took Deadlock’s palm, turning it over. After a moment of inspection and assessment, he turned to his tools and began to secure armor and the cybernetic skin tissue flaps back into place. 

“Tch...I thought they would do a little more repair work on you before sending you here, but I guess it can’t be helped.” He placed a screwdriver into his mouth to fuss with a clasp on Deadlock’s elbow joint. He then grabbed another smaller screwdriver, adjusting the tension in the android’s wrist before putting everything back in order.

“Now—Still stiff in this arm?”

Deadlock flexed his arm, turning it over a few times and presented a thumbs up.

“It’s perfect...though I don’t think they’re too worried about my superficial repairs.”

“Hm. You don’t presently... _need_ to be worried about getting back, Deadlock.” he sighed. “I can’t tell if your custom coding is conflicting with the mission they gave you, if your circuitry is damaged, or _what’s_ entirely wrong with you, but I’m going to figure it out.”

“Thank you.”

“I don’t want to do a full reset if I can help it.” Percy got up and stepped back to his keyboard and monitors.

“...but you’re welcome. I’ll fix the rest of that stiffness in a bit.”

“Please, take your time.”

“First it’s ‘ _is this going to take a long time_?’ and now it’s ‘ _take my time_.’” he gave Deadlock a smug smile.

“Well, you were going to take your time regardless, right?”

The scientist pulled a small notepad out of his lab coat pocket and jotted down a few notes. Deadlock appeared to have more of a personality than other warframes he’d come across. And awfully polite in a way that was...disarming. And the shock of white hair on his head made quite a statement. He supposed it was normally concealed inside of a helmet on the battlefield. Percy glanced at said helmet that was set aside on his desk. Another project to fix, as one of the fins bore a long scratch and the light in the crest had popped free. 

“You’re lucky you didn’t get blown up. Your file says that your combat routines weren’t triggering properly...and if I can’t get you fixed, you’re supposed to be...hm.” he frowned again.

“ _Scrapped_. I know.”

“Yes. I don’t plan to fail.”

“My superiors told me you’re one of the best, Mr. Percival. I have faith in you.”

Percy mouthed the word “faith” and shook his head. “Hm, that reminds me, your probability calculator might need to be looked at too.”

“Did the diagnostic say it was off too?”

“Surprisingly, no.” he deadpanned. 

Deadlock’s systems quieted. “...May I be honest with you?”

“It’s better if you _are_.” This warframe certainly had a complex artificial intelligence, if it was admitting to being untruthful. Percy scribbled another note down to check on who did the coding on this particular model. 

Deadlock stared up at the ceiling for a moment. “I feel fine. I just don’t want to fight anymore.”

“So why tell me you want to go _back_ to your unit in the field?”

“If I’m not functioning correctly I’ll be scrapped...That outcome worries me.”

He leaned on his elbows, studying Deadlock’s face. 

“Can I be honest with you?” asked Percy.

“Yes.”

“I don’t always follow orders either.” he got up and walked back over to the makeshift exam table, starting to unfasten the restraints. “You won’t be scrapped, but I _do_ want to figure out what happened here.”

“If you can’t, then I’ll just be reset right?” 

“If I reset you, then I lose all the markers...all of the paths to understanding what transpired. _I don’t plan to fail_.”

**********

For the better part of the morning Percy poured himself into working on the mystery of Deadlock’s abrupt shutdown of combat routines and settings. Even with all of the government credentials, resources and unhindered access behind Deadlock’s firewalls, new coding _kept_ populating. It seemed that every time he got a line of code isolated, unencrypted and sorted out, it would corrupt and crash and he would be back at square one, trying to find the offending errors again. Finally after the fifth failed attempt, he pushed away his keyboard and stood up with a stretch. 

“You’re fully charged...would you like to take a walk? I need a break from staring at this.”

“Of course.” Deadlock murmured in agreement, the poor thing had been bound upon arrival, as no doubt his unit was worried about potential erratic behavior. It would be good to assess if the warframe had any mobility issues earlier than later and get those taken care of. 

Percy continued to stretch his arms over his head and silently yawned before he made his way to unfasten the restraints around Deadlock’s ankles and wrists. “Don’t get any ideas about running off. I can’t guarantee what will happen. You’re not exactly a model that blends in, even without that helmet.”

“I won’t run away. I promise.”

Percy shook his head. He got the feeling he wouldn’t be able to catch him or disable him if he _did_ take off. It wouldn’t do if the military outfit from earlier had to make a return trip on the same day. He dismissed the thought. Androids didn’t _lie,_ unless specifically ordered to. 

Deadlock slid gracefully off of the table, his systems whirring quietly and at full height, he was slightly taller than him. Percy was hardly diminutive, but the warframe, though sleek—had broad shoulders and a slight tucked in waist that made for an imposing silhouette in comparison. This model of android was nothing like the science and medical assistant droids generally available to Percy—not to mention worlds apart from companion models available on the consumer market. Truly a marvel of someone’s innovation and brilliance, and such a shame to be utilized in the military. He blinked a few times before realizing he’d been staring and was being addressed.

“W-What was that again?” He recovered quickly, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. 

“Do you often take walks when you need a break?” asked Deadlock for the second time.

“Ah...well, If I’m stuck on a topic, it certainly helps to clear my head.” he waved a hand in a motion for Deadlock to follow him. 

“The General I worked under, _Hendricks_ , he often took walks. Sometimes he’d bring me with him too.”

“Did you like serving in his unit?”

“I suppose I liked it.” Deadlock shifted his weight to his other side. “General Hendricks treated me well enough. Actually, he was the one who named me.”

Percy snorted. “Kind of a scary name to give someone.”

“He said it suited me.” 

“Would you prefer to call me something else?”

“It’s better than calling you by model or serial number.” Percy tapped his chin in thought. “But if you don’t have an interest in fighting, I’m not sure it suits you anymore.”

“What would you like to call me then?”

“Let me think on it. I mean, you should like it too, right?” Percy smiled. “C’mon, let’s go.”

They exited out of his lab through a side door and down a gravel path to a manicured garden that backed up against a wooded area. A small trail wove through the woods, mostly used by wildlife these days, but it provided a nice loop to pace when the scientist got puzzled and needed a change of scenery. Percy valued peace, quiet, and privacy—and the only way to achieve some semblance of that was living on the outskirts of the city. It also was preferable when the ineffable Brian came by to show off his latest side project—that his closest neighbors wouldn’t be within earshot should they happen to explode. 

“I think the fresh air is doing you some good,” commented Percy after they walked for a quarter-mile. “Your posture completely changed when we got out here.”

“Well, I don’t really breathe and my restraints are off...but I’m used to being outside anyway.”

They stopped under a large maple tree where the path was split by a small creek. 

“This is where I usually turn around. Remind me to service your legs before we take another break later. Still stiff?”

“Just a small annoyance.” Deadlock said almost dismissively, busy looking around and surveying the surroundings. “You’re very lucky.”

“How come?”

“This place is beautiful, Mr. Percival.”

“Hah, I’m glad you think so. I don’t get to enjoy the backyard, so to speak, as much as I probably should.”

“You should take more time to enjoy this. It’s calm here.” the android leaned on the tree, closing his optics for a long moment. 

“Besides, it’s not good for you to be cooped up in there.”

“Is that right?” Percy smiled, but it didn’t meet his eyes. “We just met, but I must look terrible if you feel I need _that_ advice.”

Deadlock visibly startled. That was very, very interesting to Percy.

“I’m sorry, I’ve said too much haven’t I?” he scrambled to apologize. “That wasn’t my intention at all. You look fine! Sorry again if I overstepped my boundary.”

“Deadlock, it’s quite alright,” he assured. “And you’re actually right, I have been spending a lot of time... _free time_...on research.” 

Percy folded his arms and looked back at the sprawling grounds of his estate through the trees. 

“I pay the landscapers enough to make the garden look nice, I should enjoy it out here more.” he said with a huff.

“Can you promise me something?”

“What is it?” he looked back at the warframe.

“Promise me you’ll get out a little more.”

Percy’s eyes widened in surprise at the request.

“I’ll try my best.” he said plainly.

“We should really head back in though. You got fully recharged but…” he glanced at his watch. “I’ve nearly skipped lunch.”

“Right away.”

**********

They made their way back through the garden and up to the house. Percy _could_ hook the android back up in the lab to find out a lot of answers to questions he had, but it was far more interesting to test such a sophisticated model by asking him instead. Perhaps he would encounter less errors to find out some basic data without the coding rewriting and hiding things as it was earlier in the day. It was certainly fascinating to him that a warframe of all things, built for destruction was programmed to be as conversational as it was. 

“What was your initial log date?”

“October 5th, 2092. 3:17 a.m.”

“Who turned you on that early? My goodness.” he grinned cheekily, but the humor was probably wasted on the android.

Percy unlocked another door off the patio, leading into the kitchen. An area of the house that was much too large for one solitary person, in Percy’s opinion. 

“I’m impressed, you must have been a really skilled soldier to be around so long.”

“I was one of the best, actually.”

Deadlock made a small noise that sounded like he was clearing his throat. “...Mr. Percival, for now, can we not recall my time spent in the war?”

“Of course. Then, would you like to sit in here and watch me eat, which I’m sure is _highly_ boring, or go back to the laboratory?”

“I’d prefer to stay here with you, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind. It’s nice to have a little…” he trailed off when he opened the refrigerator, now realizing that he had to figure out _what_ he was going to have for lunch out of the meager offerings. Food science was _not_ his area of expertise. Remembering to grocery shop wasn’t either, for that matter. 

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Just feeling a little indecisive.” he sighed, checking the best by date on the milk. “I wish I could plug in sometimes.”

He found and settled on an apple and a block of cheese and pulled a box of crackers out from the cupboard. Sliding a cutting board out from another cabinet, he got to work slicing the apple. He paused, thinking about how Deadlock seemed to have a lot of—while fairly innocuous, it definitely was developing free-form questions of his own for the scientist. He didn’t remember this model having a penchant for information collection and surveillance, but maybe since the combat protocols were on the back burner, all of Deadlock’s processing power was being directed to...

Percy looked up from his apple.

“Since you don’t want to fight anymore, is there something else?” 

“...I don't know what I'll do. Or what I can even do with this body.”

Percy nodded. “I’ll do more tests. We’ll figure it out.”

“Is that all you're eating for lunch?”

“....maybe?” his eyebrows knit together. 

The android made a thoughtful humming noise. 

Percy bit into an apple slice with an audible crunch. Deadlock’s optics focused on the movement and lit up a little brighter, staring hard.

“Why do I get the feeling I’m _also_ being monitored?” he couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“Forgive me, I just think the way humans eat is interesting.”

“Don’t be so worried at offending me. I know someone with a talent for it and you’re not even _close_.” Percy waved the knife still in his hand for emphasis. 

“Some humans don't like it when I...you know.”

“What?” Percy asked, starting to slice squares of cheese. 

“I've been told I talk too much and I do stare...a lot.”

“I’ll let you know if it’s too much.”

Deadlock smiled brightly and took a seat at the counter in front of Percy. It looked a little funny, the android making himself comfortable. 

“You're not like the usual scientists that work on me.”

“I’m guessing they usually don’t work on you out of their house.”

“This is the first time I've been in a house.”

“Where did you go when you—never mind, we weren’t going to talk about that, were we? Alright, how do you like being in a house?”

“It's like a small factory. For humans. Except I'm not nervous.”

“You’re nervous here?”

“Going to the lab means something is wrong. It means I may or may not be fixed.”

“But it’s _also_ my house, so...you preferred being outside earlier?”

“I know it is your house, but you also have a lab. I'm only here because I'm—I’m broken.”

“You’re not broken, Deadlock.” Percy shook his head. “You’re just not...presently able to do what you were originally.”

“Oh...Thank you.”

“We’ll work on the superficial, as you put it, first. _Then_ we work on the harder parts.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really nervous about posting this story in the first place but reception so far has been way more positive than I ever expected. So thank you for the reviews, kudos and kind words!!

A week later, Percy drove out to the government contracted lab he worked at, Deadlock in tow. At this point, he could only figure that more computer processing power was needed. Deadlock’s systems were just too much of a strain on his resources in his home office. After emailing back and forth with his colleague Jack, he knew now that he could borrow and link up any number of his assistant droids. Yes—that was it. He just needed more computing resources and everything would be solved. At least, that was the new brilliant theory he was going with at the moment.

He had whipped himself into quite a state of frustration the previous night, and Deadlock politely watched the meltdown without a judgmental word. Percy was able to make some progress, as he allowed short breaks not only to take walks, but also in order to work on completing the android’s exterior repairs. He gave Deadlock a full cleaning and detail, polishing his plating and buffing out so much as a minor scratch. The cracks in Deadlock’s helmet were soon filled and sealed, and lighting components were affixed and secured back into place, but Percy continued to run into roadblock after roadblock with the coding issues.

So here they were, bright and early at the gates to the Cybertech National Laboratory.

“I don’t like having you restrained like this because it’s a hassle, but it’s protocol.” Percy said, glancing down at his charge that was currently bound to a hand truck. 

“You’re too kind, Mr. Percival.” 

“And don't forget, it's _Doctor_ here.” he lightly chastised, wheeling Deadlock down the hallway to his office.

“I honestly don't mind you calling me that at the house though, for the record. _Frankly_...you can just call me…”

“ **Percy**!! I heard you brought me a gift!” shouted a man from behind them.

Percy winced and straightened his posture before glaring over his shoulder. 

_Brian._

_Already._

Brian, in a matching standard issue lab coat and a blue oxford shirt and yellow tie, rushed up to Deadlock, throwing his hands skyward in apparent wonder. Deadlock stilled and his optics darted up and down rapidly, possibly calculating the threat level of this excited chattering individual. 

“Oh, this **just** isn’t fair. I can’t _believe_ you haven’t shown it to me yet. This thing is AMAZING! Look at that face!! So _handsome_ . And would you _look_ at its legs!” Brian tapped Deadlock’s metal thighs. “Y’know, I bet it can run for hours.”

“Um…” Deadlock mumbled, looking to Percy for help. 

Percy cleared his throat. 

“ ** _He_ **...is certainly impressive, I agree.” he said, pushing Brian away from Deadlock a little more than gently. “I don’t remember having a meeting scheduled with you this morning.”

“ _He?_ ” Brian smirked in amusement. “Well, whatever—probably slipped your mind.”

Brian grabbed Percy by the elbow, pulling him aside from the android conspiratorially. 

“I want to know how— _how_ did you get a military grade weapon to toy around with?” he hissed. “Let out _1377-23739_ ! _The_ Deadlock!”

Percy wrenched his arm back, unrumpling the sleeve of his lab coat and smoothing out his ID badge. 

“I've been working on him all week, and while the cosmetics are mostly all complete and replaced—the main issue is the combat modules are all disabled, among some other features, and I haven't been able to figure out how it happened.”

“Pfft. I can’t believe you didn’t call me to help you with it— _him_ sooner.”

“It’s been a day. But maybe they assigned him to me because unlike some people in this facility, I stay _focused_ in my area.” Percy smirked. 

“Yeah, Yeah. Where are his diagnostics at?” Brian asked, wandering over to Percy’s computer. 

Percy knelt to work at some of the restraints at Deadlock’s wrists so he could be moved closer to the equipment. 

“Your friend is very...eccentric.” whispered Deadlock when he got to the buckle at his neck.

“You haven't seen the _half_ of it.” he breathed back in exasperation before whipping his head around to see Brian opening his desk drawers.

“Hey, stop touching just anything—I emailed them this morning.” He stalked over to Brian. “You know, I heard there was an explosion in the East wing last week, anything to do with you?”

“Nope! I was in the West wing when that happened, _thank-you-very-much_.”

 _A likely story._ Brian loomed over Percy’s shoulder as he brought up the relevant files. 

“Do you think...Do you think he disabled his combat modules himself?” Brian asked after several minutes spent scrolling through the diagnostics. 

If the two scientists hadn’t had their noses stuck in the monitors, they might have noticed that Deadlock looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but in this lab, longingly looking at the door.

“It's surely...possible. I haven't worked directly with his particular model in about a year, but his software is up to date. Though any time I try to manually key in the fix, it shuts down, or it won't save.”

“Maybe we can do a soft reset.”

“I'd like to avoid that.”

“Why? What’s there to _save_?”

“What's a soft reset going to do?” Percy pinched his brow. He had been up way too late wrestling with the code.

“Just to see if the modules turn back on, dummy.”

“Have you seen this before?”

“For once, no. That’s what makes this all so exciting.”

Percy dropped his shoulders and looked at the warframe, still half restrained to the hand truck.

“I'm worried if I reset him, I lose the data that led to this happening and I won't be able to replicate this again.”

Brian turned back to Deadlock as well, and frowned, confused.

“ _This?”_

“What happens when we aren't in times of war? To all the warframe androids?”

“They’ll be repurposed probably. Or stripped down.”

“I don't think it's a good use of resources to scrap them or pile them in warehouses until the next time something happens. I really think this is a breakthrough in this particular AI evolving and changing...and I think we should continue to research.”

Percy tapped a few beats on the desktop. 

“So... _that's_ why I don't want to reset him.”

Brian was quiet for a moment, but only a moment. He raised his index finger up suddenly and pointed at the android. 

“ _Evolving_? Whaaaat? _Deadlock_! Why didn’t you say so?”

“I- Well…” Deadlock chuckled in a way that sounded a little nervous. “You’re very...how do I put it…” he again looked to Percy with pleading optics. 

“Unfortunately, you can trust him.” Percy said with an eye roll.

“ _Commanding_?” supplied Brian.

“Sure!”

Brian made a _very_ strange noise somewhere between a squeak and a squeal. 

“I still don't know how you got to this level.” Percy sighed in a tone that could make paint peel.

“ _PER-CY_!! He’s amazing! You gotta let me help you!”

“Oh, alright. I wasn’t completely adverse to the idea.” he shook his head in annoyance. “You know, Jack's going to come by later too.”

Brian did that squeaking thing again before scampering up to Deadlock. “You won’t regret this!”

“Shouldn’t you be telling that to Dr. Percival?” 

“Pfffft!”

“Let's not waste time. We won't be here in the office tomorrow. I just came to see if I could run the tests here or not, and it shouldn’t take me very long.”

“Aw, where will you be?”

“At home. You should know how much of a hassle it is to run around with government tech. Now, did you have any ideas other than a soft reset?” 

“I’ll look through his code tonight and get back to you and we’ll meet up in the morning.”

“I’ll send it by secure message right now…” Percy tapped at his computer to complete that task as Brian continued to hop around Deadlock in excitement.

“We can’t very well reset you if you’re getting a conscience, eh _Pinocchio_? You’re gonna be a real boy huh?” Brian cupped Deadlock’s face plates. 

“A real handsome boy.” he beamed back at him.

“Ha!” exclaimed Brian. 

“Ugh…” groaned Percy. “I don't remember that being an invitation but—whatever. Come over around nine.”

“Should we invite Jackie or is this gonna be a me and you kinda thing?” Brian asked.

“A me and you kind of—when has there ever been a me and you kind of thing?” Percy sputtered, walking back over to his fellow scientist that was fussing over his charge.

“Just saying. It can be~ Me and you? _Simpatico_!” Brian turned and pointed one finger to his temple and another to Percy’s forehead with a big grin. 

“Simpati-what now?”

“ _Simpatico. Likeable. Easy to get along with_.” Deadlock supplied in a slight monotone.

Percy turned to him, absolutely incredulous. Deadlock tilted his head back innocently in question. 

“Thank you for the definition, Deadlock.”

“I'm glad to be of service, Doctor.” 

Brian continued to mutter and was staring into space, rubbing Deadlock’s arm, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Percy couldn’t take it anymore and snatched his colleague’s wrist. 

“Hey! Hands off the merchandise—I worked hard to get his paneling and tissue back into place. And he probably doesn't appreciate it either, though he wouldn't _say it_ to you.”

“A-Actually...” mumbled Deadlock. 

“You never let me have any fun.” Brian whined childishly.

“I'm _letting_ you assist on this. That should be fun enough for you. Bring coffee and croissants.”

“Fiiiine. Oh! I need to prep for tomorrow!” he patted the android’s arm one last time. 

“I'll be looking forward to it, Doctor Brian.” smiled Deadlock.

Percy shook his head. “We'll see you in the morning.”

Brian took his leave from the office, his wingtip shoes squeaking as he turned a corner abruptly down the hallway and disappeared from sight. 

“...Bless your politeness.” Percy commented, finally removing the last of the restraints and pulling out a chair for Deadlock to sit in closer to the computers. He quickly got to work connecting the hard wire cables into the paneling that opened out from under the android’s chest plate, where a heart would normally lie. 

“I like him.” 

“ _Oh_? He's very enthusiastic, which is a good quality to have, but he tends to get kind of touchy-feely, but...” Percy clenched and unclenched his fists. “He's a good scient—”

“He said I was _handsome_!”

“That's... _accurate_.”

“Oh? Really? Ha…”

“Yes. Whoever designed you did a fantastic job.”

Deadlock grinned wide, apparently pleased to hear it.

“I don't know what to do with that information but I feel flattered.”

“Just file it away I suppose.” Percy said neutrally, walking back to his work station with the other end of the cable and plopping down in a chair before plugging it in.

“Just need to write another email to Brian. And _before_ I forget—”

Percy picked up his desk phone receiver and hit the extension that was labeled with the numbers _539_.

“Jack, I am going to kill you later.”

Only riotous laughter could be heard on the other end of the line.

*************

After lunch, as Percy brushed the stray crumbs from a vending machine sandwich off his desk and into a wastebasket, a dark-haired man with silver streaks at his temples wandered into his office. His hair betrayed his age, however, and Deadlock would guess that he was only pushing his mid-forties. Before Deadlock could alert Percy, the visitor gave a low whistle and gestured at him.

“This your guy?”

Percy stood up from his chair quickly. “Oh, Jack, yes! His designation is—”

“ _Deadlock_ , I know. Your friend told me.”

Percy glowered a little at being interrupted, but Jack didn’t take any notice, his attention solely on the warframe.

“How's Dr. Perce been treating you, Deadlock?”

“Quite well, thank you.”

“I don't have a lot of free time to collaborate with you but...I think the latest Artificial Intelligence patch in some builds is a little buggy. Some of the bots I've been working on lately—they're really strong, and they can go for a long charge, but it's like their intelligence has dropped and the learning capabilities take a little more time.”

“Hmm…” Percy rubbed his chin and frowned. “I wonder if more of these war builds are going to have this issue. A little concerning to think about, but at least if solely combat functions are disabled, it's more a problem of them getting blown apart by enemy forces.”

“You and Brian will work it out.” the older scientist sighed. “For as much as you grouse about him, he's brilliant and you know it.” 

Jack held out an open hand to Deadlock. ”Mind if I check you out, buddy?”

Deadlock glanced at Percy, who gave him a little nod of encouragement. 

“Of course, Doctor.”

“Did Percy replace anything, or... _everything_?” he ran a finger down his arm where glossy plating met the more plush proto-tissues. “From what I can see, you look like you came off the production line.”

Percy’s eyes shot to the tile floor, doing absolutely nothing to mask the embarrassed look on his face.

“Doctor Percival has been _very_ attentive to my superficial finish.”

“You haven't changed a _bit_ , Percy.”

“ _Just_ because I don't like seeing damaged hardware...I don't think that's a—” Percy sputtered.

“It's not a problem.” Jack assured, patting Deadlock’s shoulder. An internal fan whirred to life, albeit quietly.

“If you need any mods, or if you end up taking out some of his integrated weaponry, come see me. I know a guy _who knows a guy_ who deals in these.”

“I’ll keep it in mind, but it’ll be up to him.” huffed Percy. “If I can’t get to the bottom of this code problem soon, I have to write a proposal to study him further and get the warframe division to sign him off.”

Drift’s optics lit up at that. “Really? You'd do that?” he gasped audibly, even though androids had no use for breath. 

“I—yes?” Percy looked at him a bit quizzically. “You’re currently kind of a ward...if I don’t write one up they’ll likely take you back and salvage what they can otherwise.”

“I know it's just—I'm just so grateful. You don't know what this means to…” Deadlock trailed off as he remembered he wasn’t alone with Percy. Jack just grinned and looked back and forth between the two of them like a damn Cheshire cat.

“We’ll see what happens.” said Percy dismissively.

“You know, Perce, I might have a proposal draft you can work off and adapt to this. I used it for my current project.”

“Thank you. If I don’t have to recreate the wheel, that would save me so much time.”

“And remember…” Jack crossed his arms in front of him.

“Remember what?” Percy blinked at him owlishly, wondering what he could have forgotten.

 _“Mod-if-i-ca-tions_.” Jack grinned and wiggled his eyebrows roguishly.

“Jeez, first Brian, now _you_!” Percy frowned hard and shooed him with an abrupt wave. 

“Now get out of here and send me that proposal template already!”

Deadlock could only stare and wonder why Percy was so pink in the cheeks, as Jack laughed his way out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update might be awhile but I'm having fun with this so maybe it'll come sooner than later.
> 
> If you were curious, dear reader, I wrote for Percy and Jack, Phasesixer wrote for Drift and Brian. (I love Brian. I hope you do too.)


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the afternoon Percy spent pouring over Deadlock’s coding, and with the increased computer memory and processing power, he was able to isolate some additional sections that would need editing and patching up. Deadlock was mostly quiet as he worked, optics shut and he looked to be the picture of comfort, reclined peacefully in the cushioned chair. Percy finally found a good stopping point and closed out of the coding program, turning to Deadlock.

“Are you ready to head back home?”

“Your lab is different from what I’m used to.” commented the android, not answering the question.

“I’m sure it’s quieter. At home, I mean.”

“No, I mean it’s like another home here.”

“Oh.”

“What kind of mods did your friend mean?” Deadlock asked. “I have more than what a typical unit has.”

Percy wrung his hands and couldn’t help but blush again. He knew _exactly_ what kind of modifications Jack liked to add to his fleet of companion droids.

“Different...things. Like if you want different color optics, or sleeker armor, or other.. _.parts_.”

There was a whole subculture of hobbyists and professionals that worked on and manufactured all kinds of cosmetic add-ons to change an android to whatever appearance the owner might find aesthetically pleasing. There were also options to install modifications to make your android more anatomically correct—or _incorrect_ , depending on preference. Because of course. Percy hadn’t indulged in using an android with those kinds of modifications himself, though he’d spent plenty of time researching topics relevant to that area And why shouldn’t he? It was his duty as a scientist to know about how people used technology.

Though, it would certainly be a unique thing to have a war frame decked out with some of the more…salacious modifications that were out there.

“Oh! Well that’s nice of him.” Deadlock said cheerily, interrupting that line of thought before Percy could turn any redder.

“Kind of. It worries me a little, because trading certain components can get you into hot water.” he tapped his chin. “Sorry for the idiom. Into trouble.”

Percy got to work unfastening the many restraints he had to keep on Deadlock for appearances sake once again so they could get moving. His stomach was starting to grumble in irritation.

“Are you up for a trip to the store on the way back? I think Brian will complain if I don’t have food in the refrigerator tomorrow.”

“Would that really be okay?”

“I don’t think anyone will pay you much mind if you put on your jacket and hat.”

“You brought them? Wow. We can go as soon you want...Percy.”

“Let’s head out then. I’m done fussing over your code for the day.” he shut down his computer.

“And it’s _Doctor_ while we’re here, don’t forget.” he said with a smirk.

“Sorry, got ahead of myself. I’m just so excited.”

It wasn’t an uncommon sight to find androids accompanying their owners in public areas. Some of the clerks employed in major stores were androids as well. It was awfully convenient to have a companion droid to help with everyday tasks, particularly for the elderly or people with disabilities. Almost everyone had a pocket assistant with some form of artificial intelligence programming at work. It was just too convenient not to have these days.

“Just stick close to me, alright?” Percy said as he took a basket from the entrance of the store.

Deadlock hummed in acknowledgment and walked a little closer to him, pulling down the brim of his baseball cap. If you weren’t looking too closely, he just looked like a built and burly man, running an errand like anyone else.

“Do you come here often?” Deadlock inquired as they wandered through the aisles.

“Once every week or two.” Percy said, making a beeline for the self-serve coffee beans and filling up a bag. “I should probably get some deli meat for sandwiches....and more bread.”

“Maybe more fruit too. Something with high levels of vitamins C and K.”

“Did you want to pick some out for me?”

“Oh, you need to increase your intake of vitamin D as well. How do you feel about salmon?”

“It’s okay...I’ve never cooked it at home.

“This would just be until you start going outside more.”

Percy’s eyebrows lifted at that comment. “Are you concerned?”

“Hm? I just want to help you as much as you’re doing for me. I may never be able to pay you back in full but…Oh! What kind of things does Brian like?”

“Takis, mandarins and Kit-Kats.” deadpanned Percy.

“Ha, I didn’t think you’d really know.”

“I think he likes pretty much anything he can bring into my office and try to share—and don’t worry about it. It's not like I’m working on you without getting compensated.”

“Ah...I see.” Deadlock’s shoulders drooped a little bit.

Percy was surprised at the disappointed tone. He was attempting to make the android feel less indebted…so why did he seem upset? This contract was his job, after all.

“You and Brian...Are you two _friends_?”

“...I suppose.”

Deadlock grinned at him from under his cap. “Oh, stop Percy.”

“He’s just....Brian.” he rubbed a hand down his face. He couldn’t believe the android was picking up a habit of teasing him. “Blowing things up in his lab. Taking risks with his experiments without considering all the consequences and waste of reagents.”

“He’s fun. And you like him enough to trust him.”

“I just wish he’d be a bit more serious and take more care sometimes. Which is not the ‘fun’ outlook.”

“I’d also really like to look into mods though.”

“You’re welcome to, but I think we should wait until that proposal is in and accepted. If I have to return you, and I hope not—they might not appreciate a stripped and reconfigured uh...you.” Percy said as he plunked a family size bag of Takis into the cart.

“What are the chances you think...that I’ll have to go back?”

“There’s always a chance. But I’ll do my best to either fix or get you discharged for research.”

“I hope you don’t have to.”

They continued their shopping in silence for a while, Percy inspecting the various apple varieties for sale.

“The one on the left there is fresher.” Deadlock commented, seeing an opening to continue the earlier line of conversation. “...If I’m discharged for research, would I be able to stay with you?”

Percy selected the apple that was pointed out. “That would be the plan—or I’m sure Brian and Jack would gladly take you in if I get assigned to another project. I don’t think your contractor would like a war build out _drifting_ on his own, even discharged.”

“I’d prefer to stay with you. If given the choice.”

“Is that so?” Percy gave him a small smile. “If that happens, I’ll set up one of the spare bedrooms for you so you don’t have to recharge in the lab all the time, and you can organize and store your belongings.” After the words left his mouth, he realized he was treating the android like a house guest, rather than a project. This artificial intelligence really was impressive, and he was beginning to feel a bit self conscious when Deadlock piped up to respond.

“You’re the best, Percy. Truly the best.”

_Oh._

“We should probably check out. Do you think we need anything else? Do you have a cleanser you like or anything like that?”

“I don’t think they sell my usual grade here...but I appreciate the offer.” he looked into the shopping basket and stared for several seconds. “That’s all, huh?”

“What? What's missing?”

“Maybe some rice. More vegetables.”

“Getting scolded by someone who doesn't eat.... Alright, I'll get those things too.”

He added the suggested items to the basket, along with some carrots, broccoli, bell peppers, spring onions and garlic.

“If you won’t cook, I probably can. I’ve only done it once but it came out alright. It was so good my general cried!”

Perhaps that might have been because it was salty as hell, Percy thought. Or perhaps it had been charred until it was unrecognizable.

“I can cook, it just takes a lot of time. It's just me, after all.”

************************

The following morning, at nine sharp, Percy buzzed Brian in through the gates that led to his home. Living behind the security of an iron fence felt merely like a façade to him, but it was necessary in addition to the numerous security cameras that dotted the property. At Percy’s clearance level, he had to have such measures in place in order to telecommute from home.

“I’m glad you remembered how to get here.”

“Pfft, like I’d ever forget. Where’s the big guy at?” Brian bent forward, craning his head around to look around the door frame.

“He's in the living room. Where's the coffee? You remembered that, right?” yawned Percy.

“I think it’s still in the car...Deadlock!” Brian shoved an enormous duffle bag into Percy’s arms, picked up his yellow briefcase and pushed past him to get to the other room. “Whatcha doing?”

Deadlock was seated neatly and very still, slightly to one side of a dark leather couch. He stared unblinking at a flat screen television mounted on the wall.

“Watching the news. Since I’m not getting reports about what’s going on anymore, this is it.”

Percy, finally back inside from fetching the precious caffeinated beverages from Brian’s car, made his way into the living room, pushing Brian’s drink into his hand. “After coffee, I wanted to get to work.”

Brian ignored him, instead taking a seat next to Deadlock on the couch. “Aw, you look concerned.”

“I am…” the android murmured.

Brian turned around, kneeling on the couch cushion to face Percy. “So, uh, I was looking over that code...I can’t find anything wrong with it.”

“Really?” He took a long sip of coffee and gestured for Brian to follow into the kitchen. It felt awkward to be discussing this over Deadlock’s head.

“I knew I wasn't going insane. Do you think that evolution theory could be at play?”

“I really think so...I mean what else could it be?”

Percy set the paper coffee cup down on the counter and looked up at the ceiling. “I just don't know _why_ he would ask to go back, if he doesn't want to fight anymore.”

“Maybe he wants to do something else other than fight? What does he do around here when it’s just you two?”

“I've only...it's only been a week, Brian.”

Brian gave him a look and waved a hand for him to elaborate and humor him.

“I worked on his injuries, tried to get to the bottom of this code issue, and I let him have the television last night and this morning.” he huffed. “I don't think he's disabled things so he can become a sentient couch potato.”

He pulled out a chair and Brian mirrored his movement, both scientists taking a seat at the kitchen table. They sat in silence for a moment, both pondering.

“He seems interested in humans, but some androids are...well... _like that.”_ Percy swirled his drink around before finishing it off.

Brian looked up, eyebrows knit together. “Wait, why don’t we just ask him?”

“Because…” Percy rubbed a hand over his face. He couldn’t stand it. Brian had a point.

“ _I hate you_.” he groaned. “Go ask him.”

His colleague chuckled.

_Brian 1, Percy 0._

“Brian does all the real hard work once again.” he continued to chortle, only stopping to gulp down the remnants of his own drink. He pushed away from the table to return to the Android.

Percy wanted to follow after Brian, but he was feeling mighty...well, _stupid_. Of course he could have asked the android...and there was no doubt in his mind that Deadlock would be truthful and give honest answers to any query he could throw at him. But for some reason, it felt too...personal?

He must be losing his mind. Too many late nights in a row spinning his wheels over the code. _That must be it._

Percy lingered in silence in the threshold between the halls, trying to eavesdrop, but he could barely hear Brian’s chatter over the television droning in the other room.

******

Returning to Deadlock, who was still as he’d left him, Brian waved a hand in greeting. “Hi again, it’s me!”

“Hello.” Deadlock’s optics didn’t leave the screen as he flipped through the channels.

“Can I sit down with ya?”

Deadlock said nothing but slid over a little bit. Brian plopped down unceremoniously with a grunt. “So, no more news?”

“No, it made me feel...frustrated.” Deadlock said.

“Because why?”

Deadlock hesitated at the question. “...I can’t fight but I don’t know what else I can do to help. I was built for one purpose and if I can’t do that...why do I exist?”

Brian’s eyebrows shot up about a foot. “I think I heard Percy calling me. Hold that thought, fella!”

“PERCIVAL!” he shouted, nearly tripping on a rug in the hallway. “He’s questioning his existence!”

“What? How can we be sure the software isn't just parroting something?” Percy caught his colleague by the shoulders so he wouldn’t fall flat on his face on the kitchen tile. “Are you sure he didn't just…”

“Didn’t just what? Reveal that he’s looking for answers that people search for their entire lives?” Brian’s eyes were wide and bright, a look Percy honestly hadn’t seen in awhile.

“I _want_ to believe it. I'm just worried someone put some _Lifetime_ movie script in him...I don't know.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can he really be the first one?”

“You’ve been looking at all his data right?” Brian asked. “Find anything like that?”

“...No.”

“Percy,” Brian whispered. “This is the first.”

Percy paced a circle around the kitchen islands a few laps before sitting down on a stool. He leaned on the counter and put his head in his hands. “Why didn't I ask him the first day he was delivered?” he lamented with a groan.

“Don’t beat yourself up. Not everyone is as intuitive as me.”

_Brian 2, Percy 0._

“Pfft! You just shoot from the hip.”

“And I hit my target every time!”

“Not every time.” He took his head out of his hands and slid off the stool. “I guess let's go continue our discussion with Mr. Sentience.”

He had to try hard not to sulk too much on the short journey back into the living room. Brian plopped right back down next to Deadlock on the couch.

“I’m back! _And_ I brought Percy.”

Deadlock turned his head and gave Percy a warm smile. ”Hello, Percy.”

Percy wasted no time taking a seat in a teal slipper chair across from the two of them. “So, you're concerned about what your function is now?” He tried his best to keep his tone light, but that was asking a lot of himself.

Deadlock looked from Percy, to Brian, then back at Percy, his brow ridges furrowing in confusion before answering.

“Yes. I am.”

Percy’s mouth was like sand.

“How—” he swallowed and shook his head.

How?” Deadlock tilted his head in question. “I’m not sure what you mean by that.”

“Let me try again.” Percy held up his index finger. “What do you think my purpose is....or Brian's? Or anyone's?”

“...I—” Deadlock’s processor could be heard whirring over the noise of the TV. “You found it yourself. You chose for yourself, right?”

“I've worked with androids and robots and other tech almost my whole life, and haven't been able to create something—code something like this—like you.”

“Like me?”

“Yes, like _you_.” Percy nodded solemnly. “Someone who wants to choose, to figure out what they want.”

“I don’t know how to respond. I…”

Brian fist pumped into the air and hooted. “You should be proud! You’re incredible!”

“It’s settled then. I'll have to finish the proposal as soon as possible.”

Deadlock’s optics went wide. “I think I’m a little overwhelmed right now.”

“That's....a pretty normal reaction to have, Deadlock. I'd imagine, anyway.”

“A very human reaction, at that.” Brian grinned.

It was hard for Percy not to go into full instructor mode sometimes. Sometimes impossible. “You know, humans gain a sense of self when they are very young. Some species of animals can achieve bodily and social self aware—”

“Can I be alone for a bit?” Deadlock asked quietly.

“Oh, yes, that’s fine.” Percy said, a little surprised.

“Take all the time you need, big guy.” Brian said, patting his armored shoulder and getting up from the couch, grabbing his briefcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you are probably wondering why this isn't a gosh darn Simpatico fic. Maybe next time, internet users!!
> 
> I debated whether to extend this chapter, but this seemed like a good place to break it up. I'll try to get another one up this weekend!! \o/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Big strong droid hug cold ass nerd." 
> 
> This chapter is a little longer, hope you enjoy...!!

Percy and Brian speed-walked at an impressive clip to the lab on the opposite end of the house to process and discuss what the hell just happened in the last half hour.

“I feel like I broke him even worse than he already was.” Percy complained as he logged into his computer. 

“Nah, you gave him something to think about. Something to focus on.” Brian assured. “Hehehe, his little puzzled look is _so_ cute.”

Percy’s eyes widened at the comment about the warframe and his shoulders hiked up to his ears.

“Why are you and Jack so focused on his looks?!”

“You did a really good job cleaning him up!” shrugged Brian. “But I mean you have to admit he has range for an android.”

“He's really...kind. It's strange.” Percy scratched at his neck. “I took him to the store last night and he was lecturing me about buying more nutritious food.”

“Because you eat garbage all the time.”

“I don’t—That reminds me, we got you Takis and Kit-Kats.”

“See? Garbaaaa— **Wait** , you took him shopping?!” Brian pointed in accusation.

“Yes?” he admitted in a small voice. “I know it was a bit of a risk, but I felt bad—he was locked up at the lab in that chair for most of the day, and he…”

“Getting attached are we?”

Percy covered his mouth and looked at the wall, avoiding Brian’s gaze. “This is why I don't do this kind of thing anymore.”

Brian was right. He was getting much too attached to this project. It was temporary and soon he’d be on to the next assignment. He sat up straighter in his chair.

“He's so lifelike, I _forget_ , and when I remember, I try to stay professional as possible. He's vulnerable, and before I was concerned that I would have to disable him if he suddenly felt threatened and reactivated the combat protocols to escape my care.” he said, smoothing his hands over the keyboard of his computer before sliding them into his lap. “He wasn't taking orders from his unit, and that's highly dangerous when working with a war frame.”

“He doesn’t feel dangerous to me. But I get where you’re coming from.”

“Oh my god, I don't think you've found _anyone_ or _anything_ dangerous as long as I've known you.”

Percy opened up a remote access program and tapped in his credentials before navigating to his research proposal letter draft. He needed to finish it sooner rather than later now. Thank goodness for Jack leaving some groundwork for him to expedite the process. 

“He wants to stay here though. I don't know if that'll change.” Percy mused, watching Brian as he scooted a chair closer to his desk.

“He likes you, so maybe you can do your little…” Percy vaguely waved his hand around. “... _Flirty_ thing and get his mind off of the meaning of life.”

“He _likes_ me huh?” Brian snickered. “If he wants to see a real scientist work I guess he can stay with me if things don’t work out here.”

“A real scientist, hm? I think after one night under your watch he’d be right back here covered in soot and shrapnel to be cleaned up.”

“I would never—I would NEVER do that to him. What if he develops PTSD...Oh, do you think he can get that now?”

“If he doesn’t already have it. I asked him about what happened leading up to this and he really didn’t want to discuss it.”

Percy crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling, as if all the answers to his worries could potentially be written up there. “I really wonder what sparked this. _What_ event made this drastic change to his code, and added this protective shell around it in order to not be modified further?” He looked to Brian again. “I’m going to hit you if you suggest I just ask him.”

“What do you expect then?” Brian raised his eyebrows. “Actually, do we know where he was manufactured?” He opened his briefcase and pulled out a tablet. “What if this was on purpose? Like a test! We need to get in contact with his creator. There could be others like him, Percy.”

“I started to look into that, but it’s a relatively new company. Crystech Engineering _, o_ r something. I wasn’t super familiar with it. I figured the military would have contacted them already, but maybe not.”

“Why do this on a war build though? If a whole unit decided to reject combat, they could have been blasted to smithereens and we wouldn’t have known this was happening at all!

“Would have been better if it had been a sanitation committee bot who decided they hated cleaning, or a companion bot who can’t stand their owner. Less dangerous.”

“Who’s to say they would all stop fighting though? Some might like it. A little too much…”

They quickly decided Brian would dive into the task of looking into and attempting to get a hold of whoever was the head of Deadlock’s model series. While he was working on that Percy concentrated on his letter to the warframe division. They worked quietly for about an hour until Brian started shaking the floor, jostling his leg restlessly.

“So, Brian...How on earth did you get your superiors to let you take time to work on this?” Percy asked dryly. 

“I lied and said I had a doctors appointment.”

He didn’t even look up from his computer. “...and tomorrow you’re going to be under the doctor’s orders to stay home?”

“Are you inviting me to stay?” Brian purred, sweet as sugar.

“My hypothesis is that you were _hoping_ to.”

“Wanna test it?”

Percy sighed. “It’s a good thing Deadlock made me buy more groceries yesterday.”

“And a good thing I packed a bag.” he looked rather proud of himself. “You don’t have to be afraid of asking me for help you know.”

“I didn’t even have the opportunity yesterday. I need to remember to ask Jack if I’m on speaker phone before I start talking.”

Speaking of Jack, he put the finishing touches on the document and sent off his first draft for his colleague to look over. Jack was always getting special android projects greenlit so he would know how to polish up the proposal. Percy logged out of the remote access and turned off his monitor. “How do you feel about salmon?”

“Do you even cook?”

“Not really well. Deadlock says he can, but I’m skeptical.” he stood from his chair. “We should probably check on him, anyway.”

“How talented. Sentient and he can possibly cook. Looks like he has one up on you.”

Percy’s shoulders visibly tensed up at the insult and he sucked in a breath.

“I said you could stay, but it might be out on the porch if you’re not careful.”

“Relax, Percival!”

He gave the other scientist a hard glower.

“Did you uncover anything?”

“Yeah. Whoever made him really wants to keep it a secret. It’s going to take a while.” Brian said.

“Not even a website? A contact form?” He rolled his shoulders. “I really don’t want to ask the government contact I got him from.”

“Yeah, I gotcha. I think that would definitely invite too many questions.”

“I guess keep at it. I’m going to see how Deadlock’s doing.”

“Roger that.”

Percy slid out of his chair and slowly shuffled back to the living room. Hopefully they’d given the android enough time to process and work through whatever thoughts he may have been having about the situation. 

“Deadlock?”

“Percival.”

“How are you feeling?” he asked, leaning on the door frame. 

“...do you think I’m truly sentient?” his optics brightened up. “Because I’d prefer that if you and Brian are going into your lab to talk about me, that I be there too.”

Percy’s eyes widened in shock and a twinge of something else. _Guilt?_ He could feel his cheeks warming too.

“I apologize.” he said quickly. “I didn’t consider the idea strongly because it hasn’t happened before, which changes how we should...approach this.” He cleared his throat. “If you’re upset or frustrated, I can understand.”

“Thank you. I want to know what’s going on with me too.” The android rose from the couch. “Speaking of which, did you find anything out?”

“Brian is trying to contact your creator, and I sent off my draft proposal to get you off for research to Jack for him to look over. Brian’s going to stay the night to help with anything else that comes up.” he crossed his arms and Deadlock nodded. 

“Since you—and Brian for that matter, enjoy eavesdropping so much, I guess you probably already know that I was hoping you might help prepare a meal this evening.”

Deadlocks systems made a hitching noise but he grinned widely. ”I—You’re both doing so much for me. Thank you. I’d be honored to cook for you and...I was wondering…” The android looked to the ground and back at Percy. “Would it be okay if I hugged you? I saw it on the television and thought it seemed like something...I’d like to try.”

“ _Oh_ —um, yes, that’s fine. I’m not usually the type to but…” he held out both arms loosely.

Deadlock rushed in to hug him, lifting the scientist off the ground slightly. 

“I mean it, I really can’t thank you enough.” he whispered, setting him back down as quickly as he’d picked him up, turning to the kitchen. “I’ll get started on that fish!”

Percy straightened out his shirt with both hands and raised them up to his burning cheeks. “It's not a problem.”

_This was very much a problem._

********************

After lunch, which was _horribly_ bland, Deadlock and Percy took to the woods for a walk. Brian waved them off and stayed behind, determined to try to catch the short list of potential offices by phone after the lunch hour. 

“It's a pity you can't try what you cook, but then again, taste is a little bit personal.” Teased Percy. Fortunately the meal had been filling and wasn’t inedible.

“Is it? I just thought you put it in a pan and it was good to go.” Deadlock gave a small shrug. “Next time, if there is one, will you taste it for me before it is finished cooking?”

“Of course.” He chuckled lightly. “I hope there is a next time.”

They walked through the winding path for quite awhile, Deadlock leading the way. Percy imagined he used to cover a lot more ground as a soldier.

“Are you hoping to leave soon? Figure things out?”

“Right now...I want to stay but I’d like to get in contact with General Hendricks as soon as I can.”

“Can you trust him with something like this?” As soon as it was out of his mouth, he wished he could put the words back in. Deadlock didn’t seem too offended however.

“What am I saying? You've known him longer than you've known me. Way longer.” Percy mentally congratulated himself on the recovery. “And you've probably been through hell together a couple of times.”

“I understand your concern but you’re right. I should wait until I really know what will happen to me.”

“I don’t want you getting bored...or fixating too much on how your purpose as a warrior has vanished. So I may find some things for you to do around the lab, unless you prefer watching TV.”

“What would I do around the lab?” the android asked with a head tilt.

“Record and sort through information for me, set up for trials and experiments, clean equipment, there’s plenty that keeps me busy.”

Deadlock frowned a little. “That sounds sort of...but if you need the help I’ll do it.”

“What? You can speak freely.” he stopped in front of the maple tree where they usually turned to head back. “Would you prefer to do something else?”

“It sounds very...not interesting?” He scrunched his face up in disinterest and looked down at Percy. “Sorry.” 

Percy laughed. 

And he laughed some more.

“Fair—Fair enough.”

Drift smiled back, but he looked a little confused by the reaction. “I wouldn’t know what information I’d be looking at anyway. My CPU is... _was_ very limited. You’ll have to teach me.”

“I don’t mind teaching you, but maybe you’ll find something that doesn’t bore you in the meantime.”

“Sorry again, I am just a soldier after all.”

Percy shook his head. “You’re whatever you want to be now, remember?”

“I was also thinking that I want a new name.”

“Do you know what you want it to be?”

“I like ‘Drift.’”

“ _Drift_. I like that.”

“Call me that from now on please. It's gentle.”

“It’s less fear inducing as well.” Percy pushed off of the tree, starting to walk back to the house. “Okay, Drift. Besides attempting to help me, and see Hendricks again...is there anything you want to do?”

“I have no idea. There's so many options, I don't know where to start.”

“I’ll need to do something about this body though…”

“Yeah, it would help if you’re a little less conspicuous.” he nodded in agreement. “It’s a really marvelous build though. I like how sharp and imposing you appear, and—”

He needed to shut up before he said something embarrassing. 

“...I’ll ask Jackie about where we can get things that will be compatible.”

“Oh, you mean the mods? If we can do something about these legs...Brian says it’s my thighs.” he said, patting them with a metallic pang.

“Yes, the mods. I’m sure we can, we can make them less prominent.”

Drift ran a hand through his hair, tucking a lock of it behind his ear. “Am I really _all that_ though?”

“All that what?”

“Sharp and imposing.”

“It’s in a good way. Whoever did your sculpt has it out for someone like me.” He chuckled nervously and hugged his arms around himself tightly, a bit self-conscious. “We’ll hold on to everything though. I might be able to retool and re-purpose whatever you decide to swap out or remove.”

“Hey, Percy?”

He turned to look at him. “Yes?”

“ _Are we friends_?”

“Would you like to be?”

“Very much so, Percy”

“I don’t usually let people call me that nickname if they aren’t.”

“Would you like to be?” he persisted.

“I think we already are, Drift.” he sighed. “I finally have something to brag about.

I got to be friends with you before anyone else.”

“Are you going to rub it in Brian’s face?” Drift inquired, big grin on his face.

“I don’t make a habit of gloating.”

Percy paused, contemplating. 

“I may mention it.”

******************

“Hey, any clues in regard to his creator?”

“I had a nice little chat actually before they called me crazy and hung up on me. Then I got _another_ call from an unknown number.” he paused, raising a finger into the air.

“ _That was a scam_.”

Percy found his face in his palm for what felt like the twentieth time today.

“But **then** , I got another call from a different unknown number and it was the guy who added the code that made our precious Deadlock.”

“Wait, really? Who was it?”

“This guy named Wing. I got a meeting set up with him later this week. Wanna go?”

“Of course I want to go. Dead--Ah, _Drift_ should go too.”

“Then we can really battle for custody, ha!”

“Wait, did he say he wanted him?” Percy hadn’t considered that. 

“No, but I’m prepared for the worst.

“ _Guy named Wing…_ ” he grumbled to himself quietly. 

“What?”

“I’m concerned. What’s to stop this guy from pushing more updates?”

“In other droids?” Brian questioned.

He nodded solemnly. “I’m going to have a few words for this guy.”

“Hear him out first. He sounded pretty excited about Deadlock though.”

“Yeah. I’ll let you talk first.”

“Sheesh, you’re already mad.”

“Why not unleash this experiment in a safe environment? Irresponsible.” he seethed.

“Don’t ask me.”

He took a deep breath, it wasn’t fair to take this out on Brian. 

“Good work.”

“It’s okay, Percy~” he sing-songed back. 

“Also, heh, did I tell you we’re not allowed to gossip about him anymore?”

“Hey, did you want results or not?”

“I did. Guess I'll be apologizing to him again.” he said as he moved across the lab to his desk. He pulled out his chair and logged back into his computer, opening his email. 

“Oh, Jack replied to my proposal and...wait…”

“Hm?”

It was like all of the air got knocked out of him. 

“Nevermind.” he squawked in a pitiful voice. His hand shook as he navigated his mouse cursor to the ‘X’ in the upper right corner of the message window.

 _Too late._ Brian nearly tackled him out of his chair to get a look at the screen.

Jack had replied back to Percy’s draft letter with edits. In addition to the document, he’d also taken upon himself to attach numerous photos of androids who were tarted-up in lingerie, posed sexily. They were advertisements, the androids modeling glowing spikes and showing off dripping ports, as they were proverbially called. Jack also attached website links that had urls that explicitly gave away exactly what they were about. The end of the message was punctuated with a winking emoticon.

“Are _those_ —Did Locky ask you for that?!”

“He thinks he's really funny—NO!”

Jack owned quite the number of androids and he _definitely_ utilized some of the companion models to their...full potential. He’d teased Percy about being too uptight in the past plenty of times. If he didn’t find time for dating, he could _surely_ just borrow one of his pleasure bots if it would improve his grouchy demeanor. Something about if he would get the stick out of his ass and replace it with a spike, he’d be much more amicable at work. 

Percy _might_ have grabbed and thrown one of the plastic dinosaur figures decorating Jack’s desk at him. He also _might_ have missed and broken an entire shelf of Erlenmeyer flasks that day.

In the meantime, he could feel Brian glaring at him. “Are you planning on... _that_?”

“I didn't—don't look at me like that! Percy sputtered defensively. “Jack is such a pervert!”

“I mean hey, I’m not judging, just make sure Deadlock knows and is comfortable with it.” he snorted. “You’re both pervs, for the record.”

Percy put his head down on the desk trying to hide his face. He knew he was blushing furiously and wished a hole would open in the floor to swallow him up. 

“He's attractive, but we're just...I don't intend to research that.” he mumbled from under his arms. “He's also sort of my patient, which ethically, would be an issue.”

“So you see him as something close to human now?”

“Do you?”

“ _Do you_?”

“It’s hard to put into words how I feel about him exactly. Like I can’t talk to him like he’s a droid because he’s more than that.” Brian said, scrolling through the pictures. 

“He is more than that. I'm probably the wrong person to ask on the subject though.”

“Why? You spend the most time with him.”

Percy sighed. “I haven't had an assistant in years. It's hard not to get attached. For me at least.”

“...I know, buddy. You really loved that old droid of yours huh?”

“Yes, I had Mercury for almost 15 years.”

“...You didn’t attach a mod to her did you?”

“Of course not.” he snapped back at him with a bit of irritation. “It wasn't like that. She wasn't sentient, but we still had history.”

Mercury had been gifted to him when he started middle school. It was traditional for students to be given a virtual study partner and aide. Percy had upgraded and pushed the petite personal assistant droid past the normal threshold for a consumer device. Eventually it got to the point where she couldn’t be fixed because there was a materials shortage at the beginning of the war two years ago. Percy had no choice but to shut Mercury down until he could fix her modified battery pack. By the time he finally was able to get hold of the necessary components over a period of weeks, the memory files he backed up were completely corrupted. Everything she had learned, her quirky personality, it was gone. Just like that.

It was like losing a friend. No, it was more like losing a family member.

Brian rubbed a comforting hand over his back. “I know, and I’m sorry about what happened. But hey, let’s focus on that proposal.”

Percy hummed in acknowledgment and raised his head up finally. “If he wants to go, I want it to be his choice. But we have to make sure he can with this.”

Percy jabbed a finger at Brian. “And don't you dare tell him about these mods!”

Brian motioned a hand over his face, pretending to zip his lips closed. 

“Yeah, you _better_.”

“So close out of the dicks and pull up that proposal.”

He did just that. Now, if he could just reroute the extra blood flow out of his face, that’d be _great_ about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how hard it is trying to not only not type BRAIN or BRAINSTORM or even "Drift" before I was supposed to, haha!! If you were PERCEPTive you might have noticed that Drift might have heard part of his new name and gotten the idea for it somewhere earlier... 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos! Keeps me chugging along with this!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with the mysterious android engineer named Wing...

The two scientists worked on the proposal to keep the war frame—formerly known as Deadlock, in their care for the foreseeable future. There were so many things they could learn from him, if he was really becoming sentient, and the implications for other androids were infinite. 

Percy went to check on Drift later in the evening, but as he walked by the spare bedroom, he found the war frame had plugged into his recharge slab and didn’t rouse when he approached. Percy figured he was probably exhausted, the coding constantly adding and compounding endless changes in order to form new connections not possible before. He decided that sharing the latest development Brian found could wait until tomorrow.

The next morning Percy started the coffee first thing. He really needed to cut back on the caffeine, he decided _that_ detox could definitely wait for when he wasn’t feeling a time crunch. On top of needing to finalize the proposal for Drift’s release, he also had the small detail of the war frame division expecting his initial findings report. He placed two deep mugs by the coffee maker piping away, starting down the hallway to inform Drift of what had transpired.

Brian could be heard in the living room snoring lightly on the couch...sleeping with his legs dangling over the back of the couch. Apparently he never made it to the guest bedroom after Percy left him in the lab. It was hard to believe that position was comfortable but he left him be, making his way to the room he had set up for Drift.

He knocked on the doorframe quietly. 

“Come in.” Drift murmured from the floor, seemingly in the process of meditating, his enormous thigh plating bowing out as he sat with his legs crossed.

“What are you doing?” 

“Just trying to clear my mind.” he sat up a little straighter. “What's up?”

“Brian found your creator.” Percy sucked in his bottom lip. “Does the name _Wing_ mean anything to you?”

“No, unfortunately. Did you speak to him?” Drift asked.

“Brian made an appointment to talk with him in person, I thought you would want to go as well.”

Drift stood and took a few steps over to his recharging hub and sat down. “Wow...” He looked back at Percy after a moment. “I think I'd like to go.”

“I have a lot of questions for him, and I would imagine you do too.” The scientist crossed his arms and sighed.

Percy supposed he should thank him too, as much as he didn’t like the idea. 

“Sorry for interrupting your…” he gestured down at the floor in the spot he’d been sitting a moment before. “I just wanted you to know as soon as you were back online.”

“I don't mind, Percy. I'd like to meet him too.”

“Another...thing…”

“Hm?”

“Jack sent me some information about another dealer to get more modifications for you.” he cleared his throat. “They are expensive but that’s alright.”

He held out a small tablet. “I cleared the data on this for you, so you can browse the website online if you like. There’s all kinds of plating you can replace, different bio-lighting, assorted limbs, some concealable utility and tool kits, all kinds of things.”

Drift beamed at him, taking the tablet. “You make me _so_ happy.”

“I want you to be, so whatever you like, okay?” he couldn’t help sounding a little bit flustered. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to answer many questions about the genitalia mods available. 

Companion droids, though more commonplace these days, were still kind of a taboo topic in polite conversation. People who used androids for sex—the reactions from those droids were completely simulated and tooled to the user’s preference. The more complex models were able to learn based on partner reaction and were even more customizable, but while convincing, it would never be a genuine experience with a partner.

For practicalities sake, those mods likely wouldn’t appeal to the war frame anyhow and Percy wouldn’t have to worry about it. 

“Thank you, Percy. I'll give it some thought.”

He reached forward to pat the android’s armored shoulder gently. “I’ll miss some of this even if it’s not practical...but I’ll leave you to it.”

*******************

Percy slammed the car door with perhaps a bit more effort than necessary. They had pulled up to the Crystech Engineering offices, finally ready to meet with Drift’s creator. Brian had elected to meet them and drove there separately.

“I've been thinking about this all day.”

Percy looked over at Drift and nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. This was either going to go really well, or really poorly, but he hadn't shared that worry with the android.

“This office isn’t quite what I thought it would look like.” Drift continued cheerily as they approached the sparkling plate glass doors.

“I don't think that-”

“Took you long enough!” Brian pushed the doors open and waved his arms around in a panicked display.

“Are we....We’re 10 minutes—” frowned Percy.

“ _Late!_ Come on. He's already in here!” Brian shuffled them through the lobby and up a flight of stairs, then past more heavy double doors that led into an enormous conference room. 

A blond haired man hurriedly rose from his seat, immediately spotting the war frame. “Oh my god…You're _really_ here.”

Drift peeked over the top of Brian’s head, before the scientist stepped aside to show him off. 

Percy’s eyes widened and he could already feel his face heating up. He wanted to make a good impression and they were late? Wing didn’t seem to be too bothered by their tardiness. He was dressed in a double breasted light gray suit with a garnet colored tie, the picture of professional and put together, his face all sunshine and graciousness.

“Look who we brought!” Brian held his hands out, presenting the war frame. 

“H-Hello.” stammered Drift, his vocalizer audibly resetting.

Wing looked at the android, eyes full of adoration and love, quickly closing the distance. “It _really_ worked huh? I didn't know that he'd be so... _wow_. A war unit huh? That was unexpected.”

Percy straightened up his posture and ran a firm hand over his tie before stepping around to take a place next to Brian. “Thank you for meeting with us.”

“Oh, you must be Percival, correct?” Wing nodded in acknowledgement, but didn’t look away from the android he’d given true life to. 

“You...weren’t aware of who got the update patch you sent?”

“No, I thought…” he gave a furtive look to Brian before considering Drift again. “ _He_ …?”

Drift nodded eagerly.

“I thought he was just going to be a domestic droid.”

“I guess you got your coordinates incorrect. From what I could discern, he was out in the field when it happened.”

“Oh no.” Wing’s face fell. 

“I stopped fighting actually.” Drift added. 

“I feel a little...better that you weren’t aware.” sighed Percy. Despite this, he was still rapidly losing respect for this Wing _guy_.

“Not saying I’m not happy the way he turned out.” he turned back to Drift, patting his shoulder. “You’re magnificent!”

Drift scratched the back of his head bashfully and mumbled a quiet _thank you_.

“Thank you both for what you’ve done for him.” Wing smiled amicably again.

Percy looked to Brian, then back to Wing. He took a deep breath.

“With all respect, I’m not done with him. Have you patched any other droids since? Any remote experiments?”

“Hm? No, no, of course not! It was reckless enough of me to have given the code to Drift.”

“Can _I_ have it?” asked Brian.

“No, sorry.” said Wing, his eyes crinkling in a smile.

“You don’t regret it, do you?” Drift asked, his face dropping in concern.

“Of course not! Do you?”

“No, I like what I’m experiencing. Everything is so new.” Drift clasped his hands in front of him. “Dr. Percival is actually trying to get me discharged....or released, rather for research.”

“What kind of research?” Wing took each of Drift’s hands before raising an eyebrow at Percy. “Doctor?”

Percy was busy glaring at one of the slate tiles on the floor and flinched.

“O-Originally we didn’t realize the depth of what was going on, so research is taking on a different meaning than I anticipated. Before I was trying to give myself more time, because I don’t like to fail, and I was concerned his government owners would want results or to give the order to scrap him.” 

He shifted his weight to his other foot, scowling at the same slate tile as before.

“Now I’m more concerned about having to turn him over to an agency that won’t respect his wishes. I haven’t shared his status with anyone except Dr. Brian here, and you, of course. Did you have other plans?” Percy added icily. 

“I was trying to find him for months. I just assumed my code didn’t work.” he said, finally letting go of Drift’s hands to address the scientists. “So...How can I help you? I’ll do anything I can.”

“You can send me that code.” Brian prompted again.

“Absolutely not.” Wing didn’t miss a beat. “What would you like to do, Drift?”

“If you can help them keep me safe...and tell me more about this code. Am I actually just me or—”

“You’re all you and with all your experiences, you’ll still be you.” Wing assured him warmly. “I have my own request though.”

Percy crossed his arms. “What is it?”

“I want to keep in touch with Drift. Well, all three of you, in fact.”

“Y-Yeah! I’d like that.” the android grinned.

“That’s reasonable.” Percy agreed.

“Deal. I need some more smarts in my circle.” nodded Brian.

“You seem _really_ kind…” Drift trailed off dreamily, optics spiraling wide at his designer.

“I try. Anything else you’d like to know?”

“I would be fine with collaborating. Can I speak to my colleague a moment?”

Wing looked taken aback at the question, tilting his head. “In private? Uh, sure?” he said, taking a seat at the glass conference room table.

“Drift, are you comfortable waiting here?”

“Yes, I am.” Drift leaned down slightly and lowered his voice. “I’m okay, Percy.”

“It won’t take long. Promise.” Percy said, tugging Brian into the hallway and shutting the door.

“Why on earth are you fussing over that code so much?!” he hissed at him, when they were back in the parking lot. 

“I just want to see how he did it! Not like I want to implement it in any droid or anything. Not _yet_ anyway…”

“You know we already _have_ the code, right? It’s simply encrypted.” Percy shook his head. “Really annoyingly encrypted. But we still have it.”

“Yeah but what if we can’t crack it? Or rather...What if Drift doesn’t want us to?”

“I don’t think Wing trusts us. Maybe in time he will but—”

Brian interrupted him right then and there, poking him in the chest. “I think you don’t trust him. You’re _projecting_ , Percy-kins.”

Percy flinched for the second time that morning.

“We did _all_ this work—and he doesn’t even apologize to Drift.”

“He’s probably just in shock. Besides, maybe they’re having a heart to heart in there without you scowling at him.”

“I wasn’t scowling.”

Brian gave him a look.

“Was I scowling?”

“You were pretty tense.” Brian nodded. “Feeling protective over our boy?”

“I half expected Wing to tell us we weren’t needed anymore.”

“Yeah, I could tell.” Brian scoffed and put on his best imitation of Percy. “ _With all respect, I’m not done with him._ ”

Percy flinched for the third time that morning. 

“Is _that_ supposed to be me?” he hissed. “I was going to let you do the talking but you weren’t advocating as much as asking for that damn code!”

“He knows about Drift, Percy. We’re going to have to trust him.”

Percy crossed his arms with a huff. “I’ll trust him. _I have to_.”

“That’s a good boy.” 

“Alright. Back to the meeting?” It took some effort, but he put on a neutral expression. “Is this a scowl?”

“Nice!! Perfect.” Brian gave him a thumbs up, then pinched his cheeks. “Add a bit of color... _there_.”

“ _I hate you_.”

“Simpatico~ Let’s go!”

***********************

When they re-entered the conference room, Wing’s suit jacket was off, and Wing and Drift were just breaking from a tight embrace, Wing patting Drift’s shoulder affectionately.

“And I...oop-” stumbled Brian.

“You’re back. Did your meeting go well?” Drift inquired expectantly, looking happier than either of the scientists had ever seen him.

“Just fine.” Percy said quietly.

“Good.” Wing wiped his eye. “Oh, before I forget. My contact information. I already gave it to Drift, but...” He pulled out a business card from his pocket and a pen and jotted down his private number for the scientists. 

“We’ll be in contact.” Percy said tersely. “Did you have any questions for us? Before we leave?”

“Do you truly have good intentions for Drift?” Wing tilted his head slightly in concern.

“Who do you think—” he clenched and unclenched his fists. “I wouldn’t be risking my job, going beyond the scope of what I was originally tasked, and if I didn’t he’d be— I’m trying to get him out of sight and off the books, so to speak, so he can do anything he desires.”

Wing grinned ear to ear. 

“I like you.”

“Percyyyy…” Drift whined sadly.

“And I know you’ll get it done.” Wing replied coolly. 

“Anything else? I will update you on the response to the proposal as soon as I receive it.”

“No.” Wing grabbed his suit jacket from a chair and shrugged it on. “I suppose I’ll talk to you all later. And Drift?”

“Yes?”

Wing placed his hands on either side of the war frame’s face and pulled him down, planting a firm kiss directly in the middle of his forehead. 

“ _You’re going to be amazing_.”

Drift said something incoherent and hid his face behind his hands.

Percy’s brain felt like it landed on a blue screen of death. Unfortunately it rebooted when he finally heard Brian say something.

“Are we getting goodbye kisses too?”

“Do you want one?” Wing laughed.

The next three sentences that came out of Percy were clipped and as soon as they were out of his mouth, he turned on his heel.

_“I’ll take a rain check on that.”_

_“It was a pleasure.”_

_“I look forward to working with you.”_

Meanwhile, in the conference room, Drift thanked Wing again and Brian asked for the sentience code one last time, even pulling out a “ _pretty please_ ” which was predictably unsuccessful. 

_Percy felt like shooting something._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a few people ask me what each of the characters look like...and honestly, I've been a little on the fence about going into too much detail. Like, obviously it's my story, I can do what I like, but I feel like some people have an idea already and fill in the blanks with their interpretation!! I'm used to reading transformers fic where it's just known what everyone looks like so there's little to no description so maybe that's why I feel funny about it... 
> 
> Basically the best and most general way I can describe everyone—is that they're all attractive. Pfft!!
> 
> Though...I have drawn a Percy humanformer in the past so maybe I'll do some fanart for my own fic at some point ahahaha!! 
> 
> Next chapter just needs some polishing up but I should have it out pretty quickly. Thank you for kudo-ing, commenting, bookmarking and subscribing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a a little short but think of it as a little treat.

“Are you ready to go?” Percy called out, leaning his elbows on the trunk of his car. 

He hadn’t waited too long for his cohorts to say their goodbyes, but in his opinion, the more distance he could put himself from this place at the moment, the better.

Brian gave a small wave in Percy’s direction just outside the entrance in acknowledgment. Somehow he seemed to have gotten a hold of some branded swag and sported a giant tote bag with Crystech’s logo on it. He shook Drift’s hand and gave his shoulder an amicable pat before the war frame turned and jogged effortlessly to meet the other scientist.

“Ready, Percy.”

Percy drove silently for a few miles before Drift piped up.

“Gosh that was a lot.” 

“I agree.” he murmured back. “...I should have let Brian...lead that meeting.”

“You were rather...What’s wrong?”

Percy took a deep breath, concentrating his gaze on the road. 

_There was a lot wrong._

Here he was put on a project that he still couldn’t crack. He was known for being one of the best, one of the most intelligent scientists in the country, and nearly every discovery and revelation about this project was coming from someone else. 

Then this _Wing guy_ , asking if _he_ of all people had Drift’s best interests at heart? 

What a _joke_ , what an _insult_ , what a frankly _ridiculous inquiry_ —coming from someone who unleashed potentially disastrous code on a target at random! Was it in the best interests of society to do something like that without regard to the android who received it and the people around them? _No_ , _Percy thought not!_

Brian made a glaring point earlier though, he _was_ becoming more and more protective over Drift. It was more than frustrating to him that the android immediately connected with Wing like a magnet. There wasn’t anything he could or should say on that matter to Drift, because Brian was also right about the fact that Wing was their ally in all of this, and he could very well be indispensable in future research studies.

“Percy?”

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “I don’t know. I felt angry shortly after the meeting started and I couldn’t check it.”

“Were you angry at me?”

“What? Why would I be angry at you?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’m not angry at you.” Percy shook his head. “To clarify, I’m mostly angry with myself.”

“Why?”

“I’m just…” he hesitated a moment, slowing down to pull into the long driveway. It felt strange to vent like this to anyone, much less an android. 

“I can usually temper what I’m feeling. Even if I disagree with someone, I won’t go off. It’s been an intense few weeks.” Percy punched in the key code to the gate to his estate. 

“Would a hug calm you down? They help calm my circuits so maybe…”

“Really? I didn’t know that. But only if you want to.” 

“I did offer.”

Percy opened the door and pushed himself out of the driver’s seat, contemplating.

“It _might_ help.” he said out loud before he could think too much about why this might be a questionable idea.

Drift followed suit, shutting the passenger side door and met him on the other side. “You’re a scientist so this should be like an experiment for you.”

Percy snickered. “What’s the measure of success?”

Drift met him on the other side and reached out for the scientist, giving him a little squeeze around the middle. “One hundred percent!”

Percy stilled at the contact but quickly relaxed into the embrace, lingering in the touch. He closed his eyes. Drift’s body was firm but there was still a bit of give, but he was warm and in the quiet, Percy could hear the slight hum of his internal systems. It was a rather soothing noise.

“Percy? Did it work?

“I feel…” he mumbled into Drift’s shoulder, not finishing the thought right away. It had been an awfully long time since someone, _anyone,_ had hugged him like this.

He felt light fingertips on his back, rubbing slightly.

“I don’t know.” he finished, starting to shake in his hold. “I thought you might want to stay there. With Wing.” 

“Why would I do that?” Drift asked, resting his chin on the top of his head. “My home is here.” 

“And...Besides like you said. You’re not done with me yet.” Drift reminded him.

“It’s not all up to me though. It should be up to what you want.”

“For the time being, I wish to stay with you.”

Drift contemplated a moment, his systems pitching higher as his processor worked for a solution for the distraught scientist in his arms. Fortunately, one presented to him fairly quickly.

“Do you need a kiss too?”

_Flinch number four of the day._

Percy was getting very tired of being surprised today. 

“ _Drift_ , don’t tease me.” he opened his eyes and looked up at the android, sighing. “I already feel a little better.”

“Oh, I was being serious, but good!”

Percy was watching his lips, mesmerized. He didn’t _need_ a kiss, but it might be nice to _have_ one. That brought him to another query he really wanted to know the answer to.

“What does a kiss do for your circuits?”

“Well, when Wing kissed my forehead it was like a tingle.”

“Did you like that?”

“I…” Drift glanced away and then back again, a bit nervous to respond. “I liked it a lot, yes.”

Percy looked back down at Drift’s chest, heart pounding in his ears.

“ _Oh_.”

Drift started to slip his arms off of him. “Should we head back in? Rest seems to improve and better your mood.”

“Yes, probably a good idea.” he sighed, opening the door into the house and disabling the alarm system. “You probably would like some time to um...decompress or meditate or....well. I’ll leave you to it.”

Drift hustled to step around him and cut off his path in the hallway. Percy stopped in his tracks.

“I know I say it a lot, but I mean it. Thank you for taking me. You're the best friend a droid could ever ask for.” he crinkled his optics shut and smiled.

Percy reached up to gently touch Drift’s right cheek. “I know you mean it.”

Drift jolted a little at the touch and then leaned into his hand, rubbing against it almost like a cat.

“Do you want another kiss today?”

Drift’s optics spiraled wide and glowed brightly in surprise.

“Haha, do you intend to spoil me?” he leaned down to present his forehead. 

Percy shook his head. “No, you silly thing. _A real one_.”

He tilted his head slightly and placed a super soft kiss on his lips.

“Mm?” Drift intoned quietly before pulling Percy right back in close, hands on his sides. 

Percy in turn put his palms on his chest and continued to gently kiss him more, encouraged by the warm embrace. He finally pulled away, sucking in a breath and looked up to find Drift in a daze, the lights in his optics slightly dimmed.

“...Drift?”

“Wow.” he shook his head, seemingly coming back to reality. “Yes?” 

“Was that okay?”

“More than okay.”

“I've only seen kissing like that in movies.” Drift commented, before looking down, the hazy look shifting into shock on his face plates. “Wait, what does that mean?”

Percy pouted, feeling his cheeks burning. 

“It means...I like you.”

“I like you too.” Drift said back without any hesitation.

“Yes, but it’s different.” Percy sighed. “The more I’m around you the more I get attached to an idea that maybe you’ll stay here with me. And it doesn’t help when you’re absolutely stunning.”

“Wow...that's..wow. Percy…” he grinned. “Wow. I don't know what to say.”

Percy covered the lower half of his face with the back of his hand. He was starting to feel dizzy. 

“If you don’t feel that way, it’s okay. I won’t be—I will still do whatever it takes to—it doesn’t change my plans to help you.”

“I don't know if my like is as deep as your like but...I think you're great and I believe you. But if it helps, you _are_ my favorite human.” Drift took his hand, moving it away from his face and went in for another kiss on the mouth. 

Percy let out a sweet little gasp when they finally broke again.

“Ah, was that the real reason you didn't like Wing?”

It was quite remarkable how fast this android was learning and making nuanced connections about jealousy.

“What?” sputtered Percy, his nice floaty feeling halted. “I don’t like people getting touchy with you like you’re an object. It’s not…”

“I have to remind myself you can handle yourself just fine.” he huffed.

“I wanted to hug him.”

“That’s fine.”

_Of course it was fine. However..._

“I didn’t like him kissing you, so I removed myself. Especially after asking me about—and then doing something confusing like that.”

He disentangled himself from Drift’s arms.

“ _I’m going to go lay down._ ”

“Goodnight, Percy.” smiled Drift, optics sparkling. “See you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahhahahahaha 
> 
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chapter...but I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging a little bit from last time.

Percy slept like a rock. More like a boulder, actually. It took him an age and a half to roll out of the cozy cocoon of blankets he’d wound around himself in the night, just replaying what had happened the previous day. He felt…lighter, somehow.

He freed an arm from the covers to grab his glasses and phone off of the charging pad and swiped through his email, checking to see if there was any update regarding the proposal. Nothing yet, but he was feeling optimistic. As long as he held up his rapport, the war mech unit would likely agree to cut him loose and Percy would have all the time in the world to figure things out with Drift. It would also be nice to have a lab assistant—who was he kidding, a _cute_ lab assistant—to help with his other projects, even if Drift did find it a little boring.

Percy finally shuffled into the kitchen with a yawn, to find Drift was already up and around.

“I thought I'd make you breakfast.” he said cheerily, holding up a cup of coffee and pushing a bowl of cereal toward him, neat little slices of banana decorating the top. 

“How thoughtful.” He took the coffee cup from Drift, and gave him a small peck on the cheek, maybe confirming to himself that he hadn’t dreamed up last night.

“I was doing some research last night.” Drift said, giving him a little forehead nuzzle before pulling away. “About human relationships as well as...droid and human relationships.”

“Oh? What did you discover?” 

He took a seat on the other side of the kitchen island and started spooning cereal into his mouth. It wasn’t soggy in the least. _Well done, Drift._ A first successful meal prepared.

“Some people are _really_ into their droids.” Drift leaned on his elbows across from him. “Emotionally and physically.”

“But I'm not like _their_ droids. I feel like I'm in between, I guess.”

“Some humans utilize droids because it’s not complicated....you can expect certain behaviors with the AI.” Said Percy between a bite. “Humans can be a little more unpredictable and...I’m sure you read all about it.” 

“What is it that you like about me?” Drift blurted out, his optics spiraling wide with interest.

Percy stopped crunching. “In what order do you want me to tell you? The noble answer and then the shameful one or the other way ‘round?”

“Uh...surprise me?”

He took a cautious sip from his coffee. _Not bad at all!_ He cleared his throat and set down the cup.

“I like that you’re tenacious, inquisitive and quick to show kindness to everyone you meet. I also appreciate that you are direct.” he started to count off on his fingers. “I also like your whole look, it’s very appealing. Powerful body frame, your thighs and slim waist, and it’s a _sin_ how nice you look all annoyed when you’re bound up in my lab.” he realized he’d gotten a little carried away and quickly picked up his coffee and took another sip.

“Percy!”

“Just being honest.” 

It was unclear if it was the heat from the drink fogging up his glasses. 

“I knew you enjoyed putting the cuffs on me a little too much.” he frowned. “But I’m glad my body doesn’t scare you.”

“I know it’s going to change a little more. But you have a very handsome face so I’ll deal.”

“What about my personality? I now doubt that will change.”

“I’m drawn to that too. You’re conversational but not annoying at all.”

“And you _do_ seem to get annoyed easily.” 

“And I know you’re not just going to go along with whatever—hey!” Percy squawked.

Drift chuckled lightly.

“Is that enough to satisfy your curiosity?” he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

“For now.” He pushed off of the counter and started to step out of the kitchen. “Enjoy your breakfast.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I noticed your lab needed a little bit of tidying up so...I guess I'll be doing that.”

“I’ll meet you in there shortly.” apparently watching him eat had become old news.

Drift stopped suddenly with a jolt. “Oh! I almost forgot! I was looking over mods.”

“Did you decide on some?”

“There's so many but there were a few I had questions about.”

“Let’s look them over in the living room then.” Percy placed his bowl and spoon into the dishwasher before pouring himself some more coffee and following the android down the hallway. He plopped down on the leather couch, patting the space next to him.

“Well…” he opened his chest compartment and pulled out the tablet Percy had given to him the other day before sitting down. He tapped a browser app open and swiped through the tabs until he found one in particular and handed it over.

“I don't know what to make of these.”

Percy’s eyes just about bugged out of his head. Genitalia mods. _Of course._

“D-Do you want those?”

“I found them in the droid and human relationship forums...Would- would we need any of these? What would I even get?”

Percy cleared his throat. “I haven’t ever been...intimate with a droid. I’ve installed these sorts of modifications before but…It’s not absolutely necessary but...there’s an..uh, appeal.” 

He straightened up. “The more expensive ones are telescopic and they vibrate or light up, as you can see. Humans don’t do any of that, of course.”

“That you know of.”

“I don’t vibrate or light up!” he sputtered before slapping a hand over his mouth, not meaning to shout.

“I—hahaha! No, no, no...pfft, I meant humans getting modifications in general.”

“Oh. Yes. I was just meaning—Well...if you wanted a port added, those can get rather expensive too, what with the mesh and self-cleaning styles.”

“But I have…” Percy looked away. “ _Things…_ ” It’s not like he did without for himself.

“I've seen videos. I know.”

“You must have been up late. Honestly, you don’t have to do anything for me. I admit I’m curious, but there are other ways.”

Drift nodded simply. “With that said, I'd like a mod that would make affection feel a little more...I don't know how to put it.” Drift tilted his head in thought. “Tingly?”

“You like that feeling. Kind of like static, but pleasant?”

Percy was _very_ curious of what would make a war frame tingly. Who knew what that really even meant. It’s not like the sensation necessarily mirrored what a human would feel, but it didn’t matter. If Drift enjoyed it, that’s what was important. He’d worked on several droids with pleasure modifications, but none of the programming was really for the bot in question. How that would even work was...actually really an intriguing topic. If he could figure out what Drift actually liked, could that be applied to other androids too? He made a mental note to come back to that topic later.

“It’s not static so to speak. It’s hard to describe. But when I kissed you, the way you looked was so...you looked _so_ blissful. I’m sure emotionally I can achieve that, but I want to feel what you feel physically. Does that make sense?”

“I think so. But I also think we can figure it out. Tweak some of your sensors. Do some experimentation.” He swiped through a few more of the mods Drift had opened in the browser.

“Wait, _who_ kissed who?” he asked with a grin. “ _And_ your eyes were open?”

“Just a little.” Drift admitted with a grin.

“I think you’re going to be experimenting and learning just as much as I am.” he turned and patted his shoulder gently. “I’ll purchase whatever you want to try, but let’s try to take things slow.” 

Percy held out the tablet, pouting slightly. “I fear you’ll get bored of me too quickly otherwise.”

“Why would you say that?” Drift asked, defined notes of concern in his voice. 

“I—you’re right, that wasn’t very nice of me to say.” he hugged the tablet to his chest, looking a little guilty.

“No more of that kind of talk.”

It was always strange, getting orders from an android, especially to not self-deprecate oneself. “Drift, can you tell me why you like me?” he asked quietly, averting his eyes.

“You’re not the first to show me kindness but you never made me feel like I was just an object. You always ask for consent when you work on me and open about what you’re doing. So I guess it’s your honesty and how gentle you are with me. When I’m with you I feel almost like an equal. I can’t say I have any fantasies about you in cuffs but I love when you relax and smile. Then there’s the way you’re so protective. It’s quite a feeling to be the one being protected for once. It sends my circuits into a tizzy.”

Percy’s eyes got wider and wider at the long string of compliments that went on and on. He finally set down the tablet, pushing Drift’s arms open and got into his personal space for a tight hug, squishing his face into his chest paneling.

“Was that okay?” Drift asked, arms encircling him and squeezing slightly.

“I honestly wasn’t expecting all that.”

“There’s a lot to like.”

“I have a feeling I’m going to be even more distracted in the weeks to come.” Percy mumbled quietly.

“We’ll just have to make time for distractions.”

“ _Drift_!”

He let go of him finally, though a bit reluctantly.

“I should get some work done.” he sighed, pushing his glasses up on his nose. “I also have a video conference with Jack this afternoon.”

“Do I need to be there for that?”

“No, it’s about some other projects he took over for me while I was occupied with you."

"Alright, then I'll just clean things up a little bit."

"I do want to concentrate on you tonight after I’m done for the day, is that alright with you?”

“Sure?” 

“Then that'll be the plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is long and spicy (that's what uh, she said?) and the story overall gets a little less uh...plotty for a bit so look forward to that.
> 
> Also dear readers, do you like shorter more frequent chapters or do you like longer but more spaced out chapters? 
> 
> I feel like whenever I'm reading fic I just hope there's an ending at some point and it doesn't get completely abandoned and don't really mind about chapter length either way...
> 
> I have more of a guideline/plan for what's happening with this, unlike with some of my other works, so it is a lot easier to update more quickly in any case.
> 
> But um yeah, kudo comment subscribe bookmark blah blah blah please go check out my other writing and art and such and as always thank you for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...I don't think this needs warnings other than here's some of that eventual smut I warned you guys about.

The work day passed by achingly slow. 

The conference call with Jack was over and done quickly, but also very productive. Apparently the dealer who dealt in war frame mods and accessories was a vendor by the name of Sid. A slippery and sleazy kind of guy, but the products he dealt in were legitimate and you got what you paid for. Or  _ maybe _ you paid a little extra, but there weren’t many others in the business so Sid could frankly charge whatever the market was going to bear. From what Jack knew, he had a reputation of being fairly discreet when it came to his clientele as well. 

The other reason the day felt like it was dragging on was the small matter that he was losing focus.  _ Daydreaming _ . Percy didn’t generally let his mind wander while he worked so much beyond coming up with new experiments or hypotheses to test later and it wasn’t lost on him that a certain  _ someone _ was getting to him. 

Drift was  _ highly _ distracting, shuffling papers and reorganizing his bookshelves on the other side of the room. He’d be lying to himself if he denied that he was rather looking forward to doing some “experimentation” with him later. Perhaps nothing would come of it, maybe they wouldn’t be compatible in that department and it would just be awkward more than anything. But then again, if that Wing guy was able to make him tingle or whatever, he’d have to at least make an attempt to draw out that same feeling.

In the late afternoon, Percy received a call from a restricted number. He answered immediately, almost fumbling and dropping the receiver. 

“Dr. Percival? This is Agent Cliff with the Federal Class S War Frame Division.”

“Yes, I believe we’ve spoken before. Is this regarding--” he didn’t get to finish the thought as he was tersely interrupted. 

“The paperwork is being signed off on right now by my superior officers, but I wanted you to know that your proposal regarding the Deadlock unit has been approved. I will have a copy emailed to you before the end of the day.”

Drift had stopped shuffling paperwork and was staring at him from the other side of the room.

“...Dr. Percival?”

“That’s...wow. Wonderful.” he said in a calm tone, betraying the excitement he felt rising in his chest. 

“There are a few amendments and additions, but ultimately I think you’ll find them agreeable. The main issue will be the return of all of the Deadlock’s embedded weapons as soon as you are able.”

“That won’t be an issue.”

“Of course not. We thoroughly vet the professionals we contract with, and if you were some kind of  _ traitor _ , you’d better believe I’d have already caught wind of it.” Percy could almost hear the smirk through the call. “Good luck with your research, Doctor.”

“Thank you for the call, Agent Cliff.” he hung up the phone, and immediately slumped in relief in his chair, which squeaked in protest. 

“I think we can be all done for today, Drift. Thank you for cleaning up.”

“Not a problem, Percival. Um, is something wrong?” he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“I don’t know what you picked that up with your audials, but the proposal was approved.”

“Really?” Drift ventured cautiously. 

“ _ Really _ , really.” Percy repeated with a little smile. “I’m just going to send a quick message to Brian and Wing...and then…” he trailed off, before he sat up straight and started to tap at the keyboard. The sooner he finished this little task the sooner he could--

“And then..?”

“Do you want to celebrate...um, I mean...I’d like it if you spent some time with me in my room.”

“I think I’d like that too.” Drift grinned, his optics dimming in this particular fashion that was frankly, in Percy’s opinion at least, ridiculously adorable. Percy wondered if he  _ was _ actually looking forward to it as well, but decided he wouldn’t ask.

“Ah, you can recharge in there if you want tonight, if you like.”

“Oh, is that okay?”

“If you’re more comfortable in your room that’s fine too.”

“What are we going to do in your room?”

Percy covered his face with his hands. Apparently he hadn’t been direct enough.

“I want to see what kind of feelings I can get you to experience if I’m actually trying.” he said, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. “But it’s easier if we do that sitting or laying down instead of standing around in the garage.  _ Or _ the hallway.”

“Ooh! Gotcha.”

He sent off the messages to his colleagues and pushed in his chair neatly before motioning for Drift to follow him. He mentally congratulated himself that he didn’t jog the length of the house and embarrass himself by appearing overeager, though Drift likely wouldn’t have commented about that. 

When they got to the bedroom, Percy silenced his phone and set it down on the dresser because he was sure Brian would likely call to congratulate him on the proposal. That was the last interruption he needed right now. 

“You can tell me to stop if you feel weird or don’t like anything, just like how it’s always been.” he took a seat on the edge of his bed, willing his body to cooperate into a posture that appeared relaxed. “But first, was there anything you researched that you wanted to try?”

“...Can I- well, it’s-your nipples.” 

“You want to see?” Percy shrugged and started undoing the top button of his shirt.

“Wait!” Drift interrupted, holding up his hands in front of him. “Can I do it?”

“Oh, of course.” Percy put his own hands back down to his sides. “I didn’t mean to rob you of the experience, heh.”

“It just feels like it’d be more intimate.” Drift sat next to him and took over unbuttoning his shirt skillfully. He immediately slid his hands over his chest, smooth fingertips whispering over his nipples.

Percy’s face went pink, eyes fixed on Drift’s reaction. “What do you think?”

“Soft.” Drift commented before giving the right one a light pinch. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah.” he winced at the contact and swallowed. “This was supposed to be more a-about you, you know.”

“I’m enjoying this a lot actually.” Drift purred, leaning in, looking like he was expecting a kiss. 

Percy’s breath hitched, but he met him in the middle and lightly tongued the droid’s mouth open a little wider to deepen the kiss. 

“Mm, you’re warm. What do you want to do to me?” Drift rubbed his sides gently under his shirt. He didn’t seem to have a lick of shyness and here was Percy, hands tense at his sides and barely touching him. The irony wasn’t lost on him and he gave himself a kick internally.

“I wanted to look at your hands.” Percy finally said. He shook his head. “Okay, maybe more than just look.” he clarified.

The android presented both hands in front of him as requested.

“One at a time, one at a time.” Percy gave him a small smile before taking one of his wrists gently with both hands, massaging his thumbs firmly into the palm and around each finger joint. Drift was quiet as he brought the palm in to give it a quick peck, and remained silent when Percy proceeded to put the tip of his index finger into his mouth. He gave the digit a little pressure with his teeth and a slight suck.

“That’s...new.” 

Percy flicked his tongue over his fingertip. “I thought it might be confusing to your sensors.” he moved on to another finger to repeat the same thing.

“Does it feel strange?” He looked into Drift’s optics before continuing to the next finger.

“Yes, but a  _ good _ kind of strange.”

Percy followed up on the last finger before motioning that he wanted the other hand with a little gesture, and the other was quickly placed into his hands. Instead of repeating the whole process, he pulled it close and pressed his hand into his chest. He could hear it in his ears, so the warframe, with his attuned senses should have the ability to feel the way his heart was attempting to pound its way out of his chest. 

“Are you okay?”

“ _ No _ , because I want to figure out how to get you to an equivalent like this.” he said, pouting slightly.

Drift took one of Percy’s hands, pulling him closer and put it just under where his ribs would be. 

“One of my cooling fans is over here. When I get too heated, you can feel it working. It’s steady now but…”

“A small way for me to measure.” Percy nodded in understanding, climbing into his lap.

“Hm. You wanted to feel tingly. But what did that guy do...?” he frowned in thought, replaying a memory from the previous day’s events. He decided to copy the target of his ire and try kissing Drift’s forehead.

“And there’s the... _ oh _ , there’s that tingle.”

Percy huffed. There  _ had _ to be another spot. But why would there even be a sensor there? Was it to avoid a lethal blow in combat? That gave him an idea.

“How about here?” he kissed under his jaw.

“A little lower.”

He hummed in understanding, kissing his way down the column of his throat.

“Oh!!”

“I know there’s some crucial wiring here, because I replaced some of it.” he traced a spot a few inches behind where he got the reaction.

“It’s my sensors.”

“Interesting.” he said, licking and grazing his teeth over the same spot.

“Oh my goodness.” Drift held him closer.

“More? Back off?” Percy murmured, desperate for feedback. “Talk to me or I’m going to hook you up to a monitor next time.” he teased, nuzzling into the sensor again and rubbing on the other side of his neck, trying to find the matching sensor. 

“It’s good. You’re really good at this. Harder?”

Percy nodded into his neck and pressed his thumb into the sensor with more pressure and kissed and nipped a little harder on the side closest to him, drawing his other hand down to check the cooling fan. It was buzzing and directing hot air out of his frame, which was very encouraging. 

He pushed down on the neck sensors even tighter and slid his lower half flush into Drift’s hips.

“Drift, I can really feel this fan now.” he said breathily.

“Percival...don’t stop, please.”

“Does it feel really good?” he added even harder pressure after easing off for a moment, trying to tease. 

“Uh-huh” Drift mumbled, grabbing Percy’s butt with both hands and squeezing tightly. “Usually something like this would-”

Drift jolted and fell still, his arms dropping completely limp. 

Percy jolted as well and pushed away. Drift’s optical sockets were dark voids. 

_ What happened? _

“Drift?” he patted one of his cheeks.

He then put his ear over Drift’s chest to listen carefully. He didn’t hear any whirring. No fans. He cursed before flinging himself off of the android, tugging his shirt back over his shoulder where it had slid down.

“Hang on! HANG ON!” he scrambled in the direction of his lab to get his repair kit, the hardness between his legs quickly deflating. In his rush he nearly tripped on that stupid hallway rug on the way back into the room. Percy threw the tote of tools on the edge of the bed when he froze in place. A cheery chime of notes sounded a melody, and Drift’s optics flickered and powered back on..

“Oh, hello, Percy. What happened?”

Percy launched himself into his arms. “I’m so sorry, we were—you just—you shut off suddenly!”

“Don’t be. That was my fault.” he said dreamily. “With your touch and my thoughts just racing, I overloaded.”

“ _ Overloaded _ .” Percy deadpanned. That was  _ definitely _ a term on those forums Drift had been perusing. “I didn’t accidentally hit a shutoff?” he asked.

“No, no.” he gently pet his hair. “I feel great actually. Like really good.”

Percy took a deep breath, trying to calm his earlier panic. “Have you had that happen before?”

“Never…” he said, his optics looking a bit unfocused and dazed.

“I should really check your vitals, is that okay?”

“Mm-hm.”

Percy pushed out of his lap and grabbed a cable from his tool kit, plugged into Drift’s auxiliary panel as soon it was presented to him and plugged the other end into his phone, inspecting the readings it recorded in real time.

“Hm. Everything seems to be here...oh, this log is cleared out and efficiency is...This cache is clear too—wow.” he unplugged the cable. “It’s almost like a full reset was done.” 

“Great. Can I kiss you now?”

Percy still looked a little pale but he set his phone and the cable down on his side table. “Okay, yes. Where were we?”

“Kissing...but are  _ you _ okay? Did I scare you?”

“...a little.”

_ Understatement.  _ He just had horrific glimpses of the conversations with Brian, Wing, and not to mention the war frame unit. A full play by play of how he was going to explain that he potentially overclocked their property as soon as he got that research proposal approved.

“I’m alright.” he lied. “I should have anticipated it.” 

Drift pulled him back next to him by the waist, lightly kissing his forehead. 

“I should have given you a heads up. I’m sorry.” 

_ Drift kissed his cheek.  _

“Thank you for doing this for me, Percival.” 

_ Drift kissed his lips.  _

And  _ Percival _ was slowly melting and simmering into the attention. It wouldn't have been a _bad_ way to die, but he finally pulled away when he ran out of breath.   


“Just so you know, Drift, I won’t shut down if you overload me.” he assured him as he panted for air. “But do that thing you did earlier, please? I liked when you were touching my chest.”

Percy scooted back a little on the bed, shrugging off his shirt finally and laid on his back, propping himself slightly with his elbows. The android followed right after him, sliding one of his hands up his belly. 

“How do I overload you?” he asked, Drift’s face hovering just inches away from his.

“I-It's not quite an overload.” Percy shuddered. “But kind of like you, I need to be stimulated enough. I can show you?”

“Please.”

He averted his gaze away from the android’s, who was very, very close and unzipped his slacks and tugged them down his hips. 

“I-I'm actually a little jealous that you get a choice of biolights and such for this sort of thing. It's kind of boring in comparison.” 

He was nervous and talking too much. Bad habit. Over explaining always did do wonders to distract his mind from what was about to happen here. There wasn’t really any going back after this. 

He tugged down his boxer briefs and gripped himself loosely, glancing up at Drift, who rolled slightly to lay next to him to observe. He looked back down at his hand, feeling his cheeks heat up at being watched like this. It was embarrassing how quickly he’d gotten hard again from the little panic from before.

“It’s this kind of motion, essentially.” he said, tone impressively clinical. “You just have to be a bit gentler than I was with you earlier.”

“Y-You can pair it with how you were touching me before...or just...I'll let you know if I don't like something.” 

Drift didn’t say anything. Just continued to watch. 

“...Or I'm happy if you just kiss me while I do this.” he mumbled weakly.

Drift continued to stare down at his fisted hand, watching intently at a bead of fluid traveling down the head onto his knuckle, and he couldn’t help but pick up the pace slightly. Percy finally shut his eyes, embarrassment getting the better of him.

“Huh.”

Percy slowed his strokes and blinked at him.

“It’s different up close…” he put a palm on Percy’s thigh and slid it over until he could gently cup him between his legs. 

“Aaaaaah…” Percy swallowed thickly again. “I'm pretty... _ pretty _ excited already.”

“May I?”

“Heh, I feel like I touched you all the time while I was fixing you up, so it's your turn to examine.” Percy released his hold. He reached over to pet his neck sensors softly again. “Go ahead, Drift. 

Drift wrapped his fingers around his length and stroked him slowly and gently, the servo making audibly slight adjustments.

“It’s so hot to the touch, Percy...Sure you won’t melt?”

“Not literally…” he let out a heady moan of pleasure. It felt so good to be touched by someone else. “...but I might.”

Percy rolled in closer to kiss him again lightly. 

“Your hands are really smooth.”

“Does it feel good?”

“It feels really good.” He could feel his chest getting flushed and he whined when the pressure on his dick changed slightly. “You know what to expect though, right? If you do that faster?”

“Ah, you’ll  _ ‘come’, _ right?” Drift pumped him markedly faster.

“L-Like an overload except you don’t blackout.” he pressed his face into Drift’s neck and shivered. “It's a good thing I didn't try to make you overload at the same time because I would have been trapped under you for a bit.”

“I have to be more  _ carefu _ _l_ with you.” he whispered.

Drift pressed his free hand down on Percy’s chest. 

“I don’t break so easily.”

“I know, but—you deserve—Ah! _Fuck!_ ” he breathed. “Never stop touching me.”

Drift pressed his palm a little harder, optics looking very interested in the response that got. Percy couldn’t help but buck his hips to encourage him further. 

“ _ Percival...you’re incredible. _ ”

He pressed his face into the plane of his neck. “I'm gonna come, I can't handle it.” he murmured breathlessly before he went over the edge, decorating not only his stomach, but spilling down Drift’s knuckles. 

When he opened his eyes again, he found Drift nuzzling and kissing his shoulder. 

“How was that?” the war frame grinned. It was amazing how cheeky he was able to look. Percy noted idly that he seemed more... _ energized _ , if it was possible.

“You’re a quick study.” he said, the corners of his mouth turning up a little. 

“I suppose I kinda power down a little too afterward.” Percy said after a long moment, staring vacantly at the ceiling. He didn’t much care if he looked out of it. He felt quite content to melt into the bed and listen to Drift’s systems whirring and spinning. He felt the mattress move slightly though and a bit later a wet washcloth was dragged over his belly.

“Oh, shoot, you don’t have to—” he sat up, taking it from Drift’s hand and made quick work of wiping himself off. 

“It’s not a problem, Percy. You just looked very tired.” he took the rag from Percy and disappeared into the master bathroom. 

Percy flopped back down on his back. How funny, being taken care of someone like this. He heard the water running and next Drift was pushing a glass of water into his hands. He took a long drink and set it down on the side table.

“You don’t have to wait on me, heh.” Percy said “Really I’d just like for you to just lay back down with me.”

“I can’t say no to you when you’re like this. You’re so cute!” Drift enveloped him in a firm hug and rolled them so Percy was on top. 

“You think  _ I'm _ cute?” Percy traced a fingertip around the recess of the framing that encased his neck. 

“Very much so!” Drift chirped.

“I don’t think I’ve had someone say that about me.” Percy smiled, sliding down slightly and resting his head on the center of his chest panel.

“You’re going to make me overheat.” Drift rumbled. “Hehe, I like you so much.”

Mm, I’ll just steal from you, use the heat instead of a blanket.” Percy murmured sleepily. “You’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next installment we'll see Brian again.
> 
> I'll fix any weird formatting or glaring errors later...I just need to post this to get over my anxiety about posting this chapter.
> 
> GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY


	9. Chapter 9

Percy carefully wheeled a stack of cardboard boxes down to his office, idly whistling and trying not to think too hard about the last few nights, and what was in said boxes. 

He’d promptly contacted Jack about the modifications Drift picked out and they’d _finally_ been delivered through some intermediary. Percy protested a little, not liking the real possibility that the mods could be tracked and someone might come looking for a valuable warframe but Jack assured him the mods dealer Sid knew how to be discreet and was as professional as someone who had access to such wares could get. 

As such, you could never be too careful, and he didn’t want to simply load them up into his car and take it all immediately home. Precautions would need to be taken. Percy had decided that the equipment needed to pass careful inspection and be checked for any firmware problems or viruses before they came anywhere near Drift. 

Lost in thoughts of the warframe’s heavy and bulky thighs, soon to be replaced, he didn’t hear the presence sneaking up from behind. 

“ _Peerrcy_ ~ Whatcha got there?”

“Oh, Hello Brian. Just some stuff for Drift to try out.” he forced a smile, hoping it didn’t look suspicious. Not that he was doing anything could appear remotely suspicious. _Hopefully._ “I think he’s feeling sort of cooped up just staying at my house and the lab and I promised him we’d do something about his appearance so he can go out in public without so much staring.”

The boxes on the cart were sealed and bore no brand or indication of the contents, which Percy was highly thankful for in this moment. 

“Some stuff? Like _what_?” Brian bent down and inspected the boxes, chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

“I'll let him show you after I help him install them. There’s several things...”

“Like what?” Brian repeated. 

“Let's see, there's new lightweight plating, some replacement panels for concealed tools, weapon and repair kits, new optics, high performance cleanser...” he listed before trailing off. “...ah...other things.”

Brian tutted.

“....you really want to look, huh?”

“It’s killing me.”

Percy gave him a solemn look. There was no escaping this.

“Your office then. _And_ you have to swear to secrecy.” 

“Eee! Scout’s honor.” Brian held up two fingers in a quick salute. 

Then he ran ahead, apparently unable to harness his excitement, while Percy shook his head, following with the hand truck. Somehow he doubted Brian was ever any kind of scout. Rather the polar opposite of “be prepared” if anything. Brian locked the door as soon as they were inside and turned.

“Okay, show me the goods. Hurry up.”

“You have to promise not to let on to him that you know about any of these either.”

Percy pulled the box from the top of the stack and lifted the lid. He pulled out an additional box from the inside, checking the label.

“I think this is…” he glanced back into the bigger box. “Yeah, there's three different ones he requested here…

He flipped the box over a few times before pulling open the top flap, concealing it from Brian’s sight line. He took a long look at the sleek obsidian and silver before running his index finger down the length and couldn’t help but comment out loud. 

“ _Oh_ , this one's kind of pretty.”

His eyes shot from the segmented metal and silicone up to Brian’s, absolutely mortified.

“Um.”

“In a way.”

“That I assure you is _very_ professional.”

Brian was quiet for what felt like an eternity.

“Um. Professional how?” he asked in confusion. 

Percy handed over the box and grabbed the lid from the bigger box and hid his face behind it. 

“What’s even in here?” Brian gasped. “Oh, fuck, it’s a--are you pimping our boy out!?”

“What! No, of course not!” He lowered the box lid.

“...Is he just trying it out for fun?”

“That—let's go with that one.” Percy said quickly.

“You’re _doing_ it.” Brian spat out.

“You’ve been too perky lately. Much too nice.” Brian squinted at him. “You’ve been getting it on with him haven’t you?”

“There's not a lot to get on.” Percy tapped his fingers on the edge of a workstation. “...but now there will be?” he said in a small voice.

“Is that a joke?”

He hid behind the box lid again. “ _I'm a terrible person._ ”

“Well, shit, what were you doing before?!” Brian asked.

“Jeez, I can't believe I'm telling you this.” Percy felt his face getting warmer. “Was it that obvious?”

Brian plopped down in his chair and set the box down in the middle of the desk. He swiped a puzzle toy from under his computer monitor. He fidgeted with the puzzle, pondering and staring into space for a moment. Finally, he glanced back at Percy with a wide grin.

“Is he good?”

 _Gosh, this was embarrassing._ Better to be honest. Though, it would be entirely okay in Percy’s book if a black hole opened in the floor to swallow him up, never to be seen again. 

“He's really...attentive.” That was one way of putting it. “But it's new. We haven't done much.”

“Percy, Percy, _Percy_...I never knew you had it in you.”

“Do you think I'm terrible?” he frowned. 

“I don’t, actually. I knew you were protective over him, but wow.” he set the puzzle toy back in it’s spot.

“He's just so... _different._ ”

“Pfft. Of course he’s different. Nothing _not_ different about him.”

“I'm just a little afraid.” Percy pulled another box from the crate and turned it over in his hands. “He's really positive and wants to learn so many things and figure out who he wants to be. I feel better that the proposal was accepted, but at the same time, I fear he'll get bored and soon wish to move onto greater things than just helping me around the lab.” 

He tapped his fingers on the side of the box.

“...and then I will miss him.” He said, and then shook his head. “I’m sure he would tell me to stop being like that if he heard me say it.”

Brian let out a low whistle. “You’re in deep huh?

Percy shushed him. “Have you ever been with a droid? Wanted something to be really real like this?”

“Can’t say I’ve been intimate with one, but I could see the appeal.” he leaned back and forth in his chair, which creaked angrily. “Wait, have you?”

“I haven't done anything like this before.” Percy said, his voice sounding slightly defensive.

“And I’m a little afraid of these, actually.” He peeked into box number two. The contents of which had vibrant crimson tiger stripes and tiny yellow bio-lights inset into it. He handed it over to Brian.

“Why?” Brian immediately pulled the mod out of the packaging and turned it over a few times before setting it down next to the other. “These look like fun. Or is it...you can’t handle it?”

Percy gave him a wide eyed look, his mouth opening and shutting a few times but nothing came out. Of course he could handle these, but talking about this kind of thing was rather—

“I can test ‘em out for you first.”

“Brian!” he hissed. “ _You’re_ the actual terrible one.”

“Hehehe, I’m just joking. But I’m actually curious now that you two are dating.” Brian paused. “Wait, _do_ you call it dating?”

“I suppose I didn’t officially ask him. I was going to take him on a date when we got some of these other mods installed.” It would be easier to find clothes that fit Drift as well. 

“So what _did_ you ask him?”

“I asked him to stay with me...and he said I was his favorite human, so he would.” Percy folded his arms, looking at the floor. “It was the day we met with Wing. That guy was so warm and inviting and I was afraid he expected to take over.”

“Oh my god, _Percival_.”

“I know. _I know_.”

“So you were snippy over a crush?” He leaned his cheek in his hand. “Percy, that's cute.”

“Well! If I didn’t say anything—”

“Drift would have said no. Probably.”

“Why did I have to get the devastatingly attractive war frame?”

“Oh hush. Can't blame you though. I bet he's _reaaal_ strong...strong hands…strong uh, everything.”

“You know, it makes me wonder about all those companion droids that are out there. I wonder how many owners would choose to give them a sentience code.”

“I wonder if they'd even like their humans.” Brian leaned back in his chair again.

“I think it’d depend.”

“Well, obviously. I just wouldn't want to be cooped up with someone all day but pfft, it depends on the person I guess.” he picked up one of the dick mods and waved it around. “So, is Drift gonna feel this?”

“That’s the idea—according to the dealer, it has some unique programming that works with the integrated sensors already present.”

“I haven’t extensively studied this area of...It wasn’t really an interest of mine, but apparently it’s quite refreshing for an android to um…’ _overload’_ I guess is the preferred term. Jack knew all about it. But the logic behind it makes sense. If you activate enough sensors and the system gets pushed far enough it forces a reset.” He crossed the floor to pick up the tiger striped mod. 

“This particular type of mod allows for a data dump without a soft reset. With enough stimulation of this and other sensor panels that you configure, it channels all that data to a secondary processor located _here_ when the main CPU hits a certain threshold and eventually releases it, sort of like how we would…”

“Orgasm.” Brian finished.

Percy swallowed and nodded slowly. It was amazing that he was able to go into instructor mode with this subject matter and stay relatively easy to discuss. He would leave out the part about what happened to Drift when he didn’t have such a mod installed before. 

“You can even get them to pump out...whatever you fill the little reservoir tank with for a more biological—”

“Wait—” Brian interrupted. “Jack knows about this stuff? Are _all_ my friends loving androids?”

Percy held up an index finger. “Maybe you need to get with the times. Or on the bandwagon. For science.”

It was Brian’s turn to shake his head.

“Hey! Jack was the one who sent me all of those dick pictures in the first place!” Percy sputtered.

“I'm not kink-shaming you.”

“I do a good enough job of that myself.” he muttered quietly.

“I mean hey, if you're going this far...may as well indulge.” Brian tilted his head in curiosity. “How is Drift liking the relationship?”

“I was going to say...it’s not only me indulging. I have this stack of boxes at his request.” he gestured at the hand truck. “I didn’t select any of this.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I’ll give you an honest review when I know more about how these work.” Percy smirked, gathering up the mods from Brian’s desk and dumping them in the top box, replacing the lid.

“Please go easy on our boy.”

“ _Please_. Pfft! I’m going to be kicking myself later for showing you this stuff in the first place.”

“Think of this like a confessional.” Brian grinned toothily.

“And you’re supposed to be the priest?” Percy gave him an incredulous look.

“Say five hail Marys and tell me the nasty details tomorrow.”

“ _Fine._ ”

“Then you may go, my child." Brian placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, his other over his heart before clearing his throat. "And don't forget protection.”

“...you’re absolutely ridiculous, you know that?”

“I know.”

Percy unlocked the door, pulling the hand truck through the threshold and kicked the door shut behind him. He had a lot of virus scans to get through before the end of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read and review. I don't have a whole lot to say about this chapter. It's mostly transitional and silly but hey, who doesn't love Brian?
> 
> There might be a little more excitement next time around if you catch my....uh....Drift.


End file.
